Lei de Murphy
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Após o desaparecimento de Mú, se descobre um novo inimigo e novos problemas. Yaoi MuxShaka.
1. Fui esquecido?

Disclamer: Saint Seyia obviamente não me pertence.

Obs. Este é meu primeiro fic, por favor, paciência.

Parecia impossível mas todos haviam esquecido dele, seu aniversário passara, os dias passaram e nada... nem uma palavra, nem uma lembrança, o simples e grande nada. Certo, eu realmente não sou dos mais populares ou extrovertidos, mas até mesmo Ele! Mas eu o entendo, ele me conhece, sabe que eu não gosto de exageros, não ligo para festas e comemorações... Quer saber de uma coisa, chega de me enganar, estou mesmo é muito puto com todo mundo e principalmente com ele, como simplesmente ignoraram o aniversário do Cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus? Estão todos perdidos comigo.

Shaka deu asas a sua revolta, juntou algumas peças de roupa e simplesmente sumiu do Santuário. Não se deu ao trabalho nem mesmo de avisar Athenas. Sabia que estava quebrando algumas dezenas de regras do Santuário, mas realmente não estava se importando. Estava magoado com o descaso. Não de todos e sim dele. Haviam estado juntos, conversado e até mesmo feito sexo e ele simplesmente esquecera, se ele era tão pouco importante assim, então não iria perceber a sua ausência, quem sabe até mesmo definitiva.

Duas lágrimas furtivas caíram e foram secadas rapidamente com o dorso das mãos. Olhou novamente para o aposento verificando se tudo estava em seu devido lugar, colocou a bolsa nos ombros fechou a porta e saiu. Utilizou-se da passagem secreta, não queria ser visto por ninguém. Em pouco tempo já se encontrava no porto a espera de um navio para sua terra natal. Não queria pensar em nada, não queria se lembrar de nada. Precisava encontrar novamente a perdida paz espiritual, desde que se apaixonara, desde que se entregara a esse sentimento afastava-se cada vez mais de seu passado, de sua iluminação. Não que isso fosse ruim, o amor era bom, não, o amor era maravilhoso, mas o sofrimento e as decepções que vinham junto eram terríveis. Virou as costas para o continente e fixou seus olhos no mar, adiante, a frente, o futuro estaria em outro lugar, longe dali, longe dele.

Mu caminha pelas florestas asiáticas preocupado, não havia esquecido o aniversário de Shaka, mas queria um momento especial com ele, uma comemoração digna dele. Estava preparando tudo quando fora chamado por Athenas – as vezes parecia que ela não tinha um pingo de senso de ridículo – e sido enviado as escondidas para algumas investigações, a seu ver, tolas. Não sabia como Shaka reagiria, mas na volta teria tempo de contar todo o ocorrido. Tentava trabalhar o mais rápido possível, mas parece que tudo conspirava contra. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem se deu conta das cosmo energias hostis que estavam a sua volta. Sem que percebesse foi atingido por um forte golpe pelas costas e caiu desacordado. Ao recobrar a consciência Mu se viu em um estranho lugar, tentou levantar e ver onde estava mas sentiu uma enorme vertigem sentando-se novamente.

- Nobre Cavaleiro de Áries, estás em um lugar onde sua força o abandona. Sua cosmo energia foi devidamente enfraquecida. Nós sabemos de sua força e sabemos que se pudesse utilizar seus poderes não conseguiríamos mantê-lo aqui por nem mesmo 10 segundos.

- Quem são vocês afinal, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? – Mu já estava ficando irado. Não gostava de estar fraco, não gostava de não ter respostas, não gostava de estar longe de seu amor e decididamente não gostava daquele lugar.

- Se eu fosse você eu ficava calmo, tentava encontrar a tão comentada serenidade do Cavaleiro Mu de Jamiel. A fúria ariana não te fará bem agora. Creio já ter falado demais. Você está sob o domínio de entidades místicas que habitam as florestas orientais. Os deuses Ocidentais não deveriam se meter nos nossos assuntos, principalmente a enxerida da Athenas e seus malas, digo e seus cavaleiros. E por isso irão pagar. Você será o primeiro, mas não agora. Se eu fosse você guardaria forças para seu futuro próximo, irá precisar delas.

Mu sentiu um arrepio na espinha, estava sozinho, sem sua armadura, pois estava trabalhando a paisana, sua cosmo energia reduzida praticamente a zero, não sabia como fazer. Tentou se concentrar, se pudesse falar telepaticamente com Shaka, talvez ele pudesse ajudar. Tentou com a pouca energia que tinha, mas o amado não respondia, o que poderia estar bloqueando até mesmo sua telepatia? Esgotou-se nesta última tentativa e acabou desmaiando novamente.

Shaka estava dentro do navio quando sentiu algo estranho, uma tontura como se alguém estivesse em perigo tentando se comunicar, mas era uma sensação tão distante e tão confusa, deveria estar sendo causada pela sua cabeça fora de foco. Sacudiu os longos cabelos espantando a sensação e selecionou um livro para se distrair durante a longa viagem. Desde seu aniversário já haviam se passado três dias e Mu simplesmente sumira. Perguntara a Aldebaram por ele e este disse que a casa de Áries estava vazia, e que não sabia nada acerca do vizinho. Seu orgulho não permitiu pesquisas mais aprofundadas, achando apenas que era descaso do amado, resolvendo então partir. Quando chegara a Índia, Shaka partira para uma pequena vila, hospedara-se em um mosteiro e entrara em meditação profunda. Seu cosmo reduziu-se propositalmente para que não fosse achado e para que pudesse concentrar-se em busca do equilíbrio perdido.

De volta ao Santuário, o primeiro a perceber a falta dos Cavaleiros de Áries de Virgem foi Aiólia, o cavaleiro de Leão. Não sentia a dias o cheiro característico do incenso de Sândalo usado por Shaka, não via Mu passando sorrateiramente, não ouvia os sons do amor dos dois. O que havia acontecido com eles? Será que haviam ido namorar em Jamiel? Durante uns três dias, o cavaleiro de Leão achou isso, porém a ausência já estava por demais estranha. Resolveu conversar com Saori.

- Athenas, tenho estranhado a ausência de Mu e Shaka, tem notícias deles, minha senhora?

- Bom, Mu já deveria ter me mandado notícias a respeito da missão a ele confiada, já estava até um pouco preocupada com ele, não sinto sua cosmo energia, mas Shaka, eu nem mesmo sabia que ele estava ausente do Santuário. Precisamos encontrá-los. Reúna por favor os demais cavaleiros para que possamos decidir o que fazer.

- Estarei comunicando a todos que aqui estão para que nos reunamos após o almoço.

- Perfeito. Aguardarei a todos para dar maiores detalhes acerca da missão de Mu e juntos decidiremos o que fazer.


	2. Reuniao Dourada

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

_Comentários da Autora: Gostaria de agradecer a Perséfone-san pelo incentivo. Espero não estar sendo muito má com nosso querido Mu. Em breve (assim pretendo) saberemos como eles vão sair dessa. Mas chega de bla-bla-bla e vamos ao que interessa._

A Reunião Dourada

Desde que todos haviam sido ressuscitados após a batalha de Hades, esta seria a primeira reunião dourada com fins bélicos. Quando os dourados restantes no Santuário receberam o comunicado, houve um certo espanto geral. O que poderia ter acontecido que fizesse com que Athenas os convocasse com tamanha urgência?

Enquanto aguardava a chegada de seus cavaleiros Saori andava pelo salão do mestre nervosamente torcendo os dedos. Ouvia-se apenas o farfalhar de seu vestido branco e o estalar dos nós dos dedos. Por Zeus, o que havia feito? O que poderia ter acontecido com Mu? Ele era um de seus mais fortes cavaleiros, será que havia subestimado o inimigo? Era uma deusa, a deusa da sabedoria e estava se mostrando uma total e completa tola. E Shaka? Teria ele ido atrás de Mu? Maldição!

Pouco a pouco os cavaleiros vão chegando, estavam todos vestidos com suas armaduras. A apreensão era tão visível e palpável que todos podiam senti-la e tinham a impressão de que poderiam tocá-la. Sentaram-se em torno da grande mesa que havia na sala de reuniões do décimo terceiro templo. Os espaços míticos e milenares do Santuário eram grandiosos assim como tudo que havia ali naquele mundo fora do mundo. Estavam todos os dourados restantes e os cinco principais bronzeados presentes a reunião. Saori levantou-se e começou seu pequeno discurso.

- Bom perdoem-me antes de tudo por mantê-los alheios à missão que designei a Mu, creio que cometi um erro ao subestimar o inimigo. Como todos sabem presido a Fundação Graad e uma das funções dessa fundação é manter uma rede de informações a respeito dos principais acontecimentos estranhos do mundo. Fui informada que no interior do Continente Asiático estavam ocorrendo mortes de pessoas com características completamente distintas de assassinatos comuns e que o pânico estava se espalhando pelas aldeias circunvizinhas a região das mortes. Depois de algumas pesquisas descobrimos lendas sobre entidades míticas que de tempos em tempos precisavam de carne humana para sobreviver.

- Como os vampiros? – perguntou Kamus.

- Em parte. Os vampiros são mortos-vivos que precisam de sangue humano para manter sua pseudo-imortalidade, porém um dia já foram humanos. Estes seres, segundo a lenda, nunca foram humanos, são uma espécie de deuses menores. Em nosso panteão eles seriam considerados semi-deuses pois nasceram da união de deuses com humanos, herdando de seus pais divinos a imortalidade e de seus pais humanos a fome. Não se alimentam de sangue e sim do coração e do cérebro de seres humanos, mas estes sem vestígios de sangue. A principal característica da maneira deles se alimentaram é sangrando a vítima como sangramos porcos e só então se alimentam do cérebro e do coração abandonando o restante pendurado nos galhos das árvores que foram utilizadas no processo de sangramento da vítima.

- Que horror! Saori como pôde esconder isso de nós? – Seiya manifestou-se.

- Athenas, Mu pode estar correndo sérios perigos. Se esses seres são realmente filhos de deuses, não temos como saber a extensão de seus poderes nem o que seriam capazes de fazer. Shiryu ponderou.

- Eu realmente estou preocupada. Porém quando recebi esta informação não dei muito crédito a ela, achei que eram somente lendas sem fundamento de um povo supersticioso e que algum serial killer estava cometendo os crimes se utilizando das lendas locais. Pedi então a Mu que fosse a paisana investigar o que estava acontecendo e retornasse rapidamente com informações mais confiáveis. Ordenei também que mantivesse o mais completo sigilo a respeito do assunto, inclusive do shaka. Não queria alarmar ninguém sem necessidade.

- Saori, você ordenou isso a Mu? Esqueceu-se do aniversário de Shaka? Desculpe-me, mas você foi bastante irresponsável.

- Milo! Mais respeito com a Srta. Saori.

- Não Kamus. Infelizmente ele está certo, esqueci completamente do aniversário de Shaka e fui irresponsável sim ao exigir seu completo sigilo, deveria ter comunicado ao menos a mais um cavaleiro. Por favor, perdoem-me.

Saori abaixa a cabeça e duas lágrimas furtivas caem de seus olhos. Seiya prontamente a abraça e seca suas lágrimas.

- Saori, não fique assim! Nós iremos encontrar e salvar Mu onde quer que ele esteja. Não é pessoal?

- Lógico! – Todos se manifestam. Agora que a merda estava feita restava a eles consertar.

- Bom, precisamos então de um plano de ação, decidir aqueles que vão, aqueles que ficarão aqui para defender o Santuário...

- Peraí! – pela primeira vez Shun se manifesta – E o mestre Shaka, o que poderia ter acontecido com ele? Lembrem-se, ele ainda está sumido!

- É verdade! Estamos tão preocupados com Mu, que esquecemos de Shaka. Será que ele também está em perigo? Será que ele foi atrás de Mu? – Aioros perguntou.

- Não creio que Shaka tenha ido atrás de Mu. Talvez ele esteja magoado demais com o "esquecimento" de Mu.

- Como assim Deba?

- Um dia antes de Shaka sumir ele me perguntou se eu tinha notícias de Mu. Apenas disse que faziam dois dias que eu não o via.

- Será que Shaka fugiu? – Milo perguntou.

- Quem sabe ele não voltou para sua terra para meditar?

- É provável, mas como iremos saber?

- Shun, você é discípulo de Shaka. Conhece os mosteiros indianos que ele costuma ir?

- Sim, já fiz algumas peregrinações com ele.

- Perfeito. Você e Hyoga irão aos mosteiros ver se Shaka se encontra em algum deles, porém não devem falar nada a respeito de Mu. Eu quero conversar com ele pessoalmente. Apenas digam, caso o encontrem, que eu ordenei a volta imediata dele ao Santuário.

- E quanto a Mu, o que faremos?

- De todos o mais adequado para partir em busca de Mu seria Shaka, principalmente devido a natureza do adversário com o qual estamos lidado, caso acreditemos realmente nas lendas. Shaka e Máscara da morte seriam a minha escolha para procurar Mu. Esperemos três dias para saber se Shun conseguirá encontrar Shaka. Em caso positivo ele irá procurar por Mu junto com Máscara.

- Saori não passa por sua cabeça que três dias pode ser tempo demais? Já faz mais de uma semana que Mu partiu! – Ikky pergunta.

- Vocês irão fazer o que eu estou dizendo. Assim eu decidi! Podem ir! Esta reunião está encerrada.

Todos se levantam e saem sem mais nada dizer. Fora do templo do mestre todos se reúnem.

- Ela enlouqueceu de vez! Colocou deliberadamente a vida de um de nós em risco. – Ikky estava revoltado – Estamos todos aqui e ela quer que o único ausente vá procurar o cavaleiro que ela mesma colocou em risco.

- Ela deve saber o que está fazendo e ter seus motivos. Creio que ainda existem informações que não nos foram reveladas.

- O que mais poderia estar escondido Kamus?

- Não sei. É apenas uma sensação.

* * *

Agradeço as reviews. Elas nos estimulam a continuar a história e traçar alguns rumos. Por favor não deixem de comentar. 


	3. Destino

**Disclamer: **Saint Seyia e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem ao Kurumada, Toei, Bandai...

_Comentários da Autora: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão me incentivando a continuar essa história. Espero que continue agradando. E não deixem de escrever as reviews, elas ajudam a autora a manter a vontade de escrever._

* * *

III – Destino

Shun e Hyoga partiram rapidamente em direção a Índia, preferiram utilizar-se de velocidade da luz a meios de transporte convencionais. Já haviam alcançado o Sétimo Sentido a algum tempo e conseguiam facilmente se locomover a velocidade dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Precisavam encontrar Shaka com a maior rapidez possível.

Aqueles que restaram no Santuário, menos Pégasus, se colocaram a pesquisar todas as informações a respeito de tais entidades.

_Enquanto isso, em algum lugar da Ásia Central..._

- Vocês não estão achando estranho? – uma das entidades perguntou. Era uma mulher alta e loira, belíssima. Não costumava circular pelas cidades, sua aparência era muito diferente da população local. Era uma das mais antigas e fortes. Costumava passar séculos em sono profundo para ter contato com as forças da natureza. Quando despertava, era sempre com uma grande fome e pela primeira vez em sua longuíssima existência decidiu que não dormiria novamente. Resolveu manter-se acordada e transformaria os seres humanos em seus escravos, dessa forma teria uma farta e inesgotável fonte de alimentação. Acordou seus irmãos e juntos, os cinco, iriam dominar o mundo. Porém tão logo começou a alimentar-se para se fortalecer soube que Athenas estava encarnada. Isso tornaria sua missão um pouco mais trabalhosa, porém mais prazerosa. Já haviam se enfrentado antes, em outras eras e aquela garota mimada, filha de Zeus, tinha feito com que adormecesse novamente. Mas isso já faziam muitas eras. Estava agora mais forte que nunca e não mais seria vencida por aquela pentelha.

- O que seria estranho, Liu? – perguntou Mão, um dos irmãos despertados por Liu.

- Estamos com o Cavaleiro enviado por Athenas como nosso refém e ainda não vieram os outros procurá-lo.

- Não seria porque não sabem onde ele está? Lembre-se que "apagamos" o cosmo dele.

- Talvez, mas mesmo assim ainda é estranho...

- E se a gente se alimentasse dele e devolvesse apenas o corpo?

- Esqueceu que ele é Lemuriano e que somos "alérgicos" a essa raça?

- É verdade. Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe.

- Tenho uma idéia. Poderíamos "apagar" suas memórias e devolvê-lo ao Santuário. Assim a moleca teria noção de nosso poder e ainda estaríamos livres do Lemuriano, pois se o matarmos teremos problemas, mas sem memória ele não se lembrará de nós, nem de como utilizar seus poderes ou despertar seu cosmo. Até que ele seja reensinado já teremos dominado o mundo e estaremos fortes o suficiente para o exterminarmos sem sofrer quaisquer tipos de retaliações.

- Grande plano Shio. Tem minha autorização para levá-lo adiante, porém ele só tem um pequeno ponto fraco. Sabe que o amor verdadeiro poderia ser o antídoto para o feitiço de eliminação de memória, fazendo com que o lemuriano voltasse ao normal?

- Sim, eu sei. Mas, Liu, quem mais além de nós poderia ter esse tipo de informação?

- Não sei. De qualquer forma é o melhor plano que nós temos para nos livrarmos desse estorvo. Vamos colocá-lo em prática o mais rapidamente possível.

Mu encontrava-se preso na caverna onde Liu costumava manter-se adormecida. Era o único lugar em toda face da terra onde Liu tinha poderes suficientes para conseguir evitar que um cavaleiro despertasse seu cosmo. Quando entraram na Câmara onde estava preso, Mu ainda encontrava-se desacordado. Os cinco deram as mãos em torno do corpo desacordado e começaram a entoar um feitiço em uma língua completamente desconhecida a muito tempo apagada da memória das pessoas. Uma luz forte os envolveu e toda memória de Mu abandonou seu corpo, se tornando uma esfera luminosa que Liu acondicionou em um recipiente de barro.

- Este cavaleiro era muito sábio, foi muito difícil retirar toda a informação contida no cérebro dele. Precisamos nos alimentar.

Fecharam novamente a câmara e saíram em busca do tão necessário alimento – homens.

_E na Índia..._

- Shun quantos mosteiros temos que percorrer?

- Bom, existem centenas deles, porém meu mestre é extremamente metódico. Creio ter uma idéia de em qual deles ele deve estar.

- Então vamos primeiro a este, rápido!

Ao chegarem no mosteiro indicado por Shun realmente encontraram Shaka lá instalado já em meditação profunda.

- Sr. Shun não deve incomodar Mestre Shaka. Ele está em contato direto com o Mestre Supremo.

- Compreendo, porém tenho ordens diretas de Athenas para levá-lo de volta ao Santuário imediatamente. Precisamos do Mestre Shaka. A humanidade está em risco novamente.

- Então faça o que tem que ser feito.

Shun senta-se de frente para Shaka em posição de flor de lótus e também entra em meditação profunda para contactar seu mestre telepaticamente.

- Mestre, me perdoe por incomodá-lo, mas a necessidade se fez premente, precisamos do senhor no Santuário.

- Eu não irei voltar, Shun.

- Athenas ordenou que eu viesse buscá-lo.

- Ela tem mais doze fortes cavaleiros dourados, além de vocês cavaleiros de bronze e Shion. Ela não precisa de mim. Leve consigo minha armadura. Você está pronto para vestir a sagrada armadura de ouro e ser o cavaleiro guardião da casa de virgem.

- Não mestre Shaka, eu não estou pronto, além do mais Athenas pode não precisar do senhor, mas Mestre Mu talvez precise..

- Mu... Não diga tolices Shun, ele não precisa de mim. Nunca precisou, foi tudo um engano.

Shaka sai de sua meditação e sente seus olhos arderem com as lágrimas não derramadas. Shun também retorna, mas continua sentado em frente ao mestre.

- Mestre, irei descumprir uma ordem de Athenas, mas vejo que isso se torna necessário. O orgulho e a soberba de Saori já criaram problemas demais. Se, depois que eu contar tudo que sei, você decidir não me acompanhar, irei embora com a armadura de virgem e prometo nunca mais incomodá-lo.

Shun passa a próxima hora descrevendo minuciosamente tudo que ocorreu na reunião dourada. Shaka sente a ira dominar seu coração. Se pudesse esganaria com as próprias mãos aquela garota que carregava a divindade que jurara defender com sua própria vida. Mas tinha assuntos mais urgentes, depois se entenderia com Saori. Ela precisava ser mais sábia. Voltaria com Shun para o Santuário. O mais rápido possível.

- Vamos Shun. Creio que realmente Mu deve estar em perigo. Quando vinha para a Índia alguém tentou me pedir socorro, mas foi tudo tão confuso que ignorei. Deve ter sido Mu, agora eu entendo.

Os três cavaleiros saem do Mosteiro em direção ao Santuário. O coração de Shaka sangrava. Se alguma coisa acontecesse a Mu, a culpa seria sua.

Depois de se alimentarem, ou se banquetearem seria mais correto dizer, as cinco entidades malignas retornaram à caverna. Mu já havia despertado, porém não sabia onde estava, quem era, nada. Sua capacidade intelectual encontrava-se reduzida a de uma criança de três anos de idade. Quando foi encontrado na Câmara, Mu estava encolhido em um canto, em posição fetal, chorando com medo.

- Tia, está escuro, estou com medo.

Liu teve que controlar a enorme vontade de rir. Um poderoso cavaleiro como aquele reduzido a um bebê chorão e medroso, era realmente hilariante. Acariciou a cabeça do cavaleiro e falou com voz suave.

- Pequeno Um, não precisa ter medo, deite-se em meu colo e descanse.

Liu começa a cantarolar um mantra suave que nada mais era que um outro feitiço para que Mu adormecesse. Não podia correr o risco de revelar a localização de seu covil. Mesmo reduzido a uma criança de três anos de idade, não poderia, nem deveria, subestimar aquele lemuriano. Quando ele estava completamente inconsciente foi despido e lavado para o Santuário sendo abandonado, inconsciente e nu, na porta do mesmo.

Algum tempo depois Shun, Hyoga e Shaka chegam ao Santuário e encontram o corpo do cavaleiro de Áries, que ainda se encontrava adormecido. Shaka corre até ele...

- MU!


	4. O confronto

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

_Comentários da Autora: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando esta fic, um agradecimento especial para aqueles que mandaram reviews e comentários._

_O confronto_

Ao encontrar Mu, Shaka corre até ele, ajoelha-se e segura o corpo adormecido de Mu em seu colo. Nada fala além do chamado desesperado. Acaricia os sedosos cabelos lavanda. Ainda silenciosamente tira o manto que tinha sobre o sari e cobre a nudez de Mu. Olha as doze casas com rancor. Havia entregue sua juventude, sua vida e agora que encontrava a felicidade ela era novamente arrancada de si. Não importava quem ou o quê havia feito aquilo com Mu, iria pagar caro, muito caro.

Levantou-se com Mu em seu colo e começou a subir as escadarias. Os cavaleiros que guardavam as casas de Touro, Câncer, Gêmeos e Leão olharam curiosos para a cena. Shaka subindo as escadas com Mu adormecido enrolado apenas em manto em seu colo, Shun e Hyoga silenciosamente atrás. Mu estaria morto? Apesar da curiosidade nenhum deles teve coragem de emitir um único som. Nada. Apenas respeitoso silêncio.

Shaka depositou Mu com suavidade em sua cama, acendeu um incenso de sândalo e saiu do aposento. Shun e Hyoga esperavam ansiosamente pelas decisões de Shaka, mas respeitavam seu momento e sua dor, aguardando no salão da casa de Virgem.

- Shun, Hyoga, comuniquem a Athenas de minha chegada e de Mu. Digam a ela que solicito sua presença em minha casa.

- Mestre, Mu está ... – Shun não sabia como obter a resposta crucial.

- Morto? Não! Meu amado está apenas adormecido, enfeitiçado.

- Por Zeus! Sabe como desfazer o feitiço, Shaka?

- Creio ser apenas uma questão de tempo, Hyoga. Só não faço idéia de como ele irá acordar. Por favor, façam o que eu pedi.

Shun e Hyoga retiram-se sem mais demora em direção ao templo do mestre levando o recado de Shaka. Estavam apreensivos, o que poderia estar ocorrendo afinal? Shun, enquanto subia as escadas pensava nas lutas passadas. Nunca vira um poder assim, pois Mu Não parecia ter lutado. O que derrubaria um cavaleiro forte como ele sem luta? E por que ele não havia sido morto? Lembrou-se de Kamus. Ele havia dito que tinha uma sensação de que ainda haviam segredos e Shun agora, mais que nunca, tinha certeza absoluta disso. Sacudiu a cabeça e balançou os cachos verdes tentando espantar os pensamentos funestos. Tudo seria esclarecido em seu devido tempo. Assim seria.

Saori recebe o recado de Shun e desce as escadas em uma correria desabalada. Então era tudo verdade. Chagou ofegante a casa de Virgem entrando atabalhoadamente.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, Athenas. Mu está fisicamente bem e ainda adormecido. Temos muito tempo para conversar. Sente-se. Aceita um chá?

Saori senta-se em uma almofada indicada por Shaka e aceita o chá com um aceno de cabeça. Precisava de tempo para regularizar a respiração e tentar ordenar um pouco as idéias.

- Shaka, desculpe-me. Preciso contar-lhe o que está acontecendo.

- Poupe seu fôlego. Já sei o que está acontecendo.

- Shun...

- Por favor, Saori, chega! Eu sei que és Athenas, que devemos a você toda lealdade e obediência, porém, se ele nada me contasse, eu não viria. Vamos deixar hierarquias e ordens fora dessa casa.

- Shaka! Eu tive meus motivos para ordenar o que ordenei. Eu queria evitar exatamente este rancor, este ódio que posso claramente ver que está dominando seu coração.

- De que maneira Saori? – Shaka perde o controle e grita. – Como eu poderia perdoá-la se tirou Mu de mim? Que loucura é essa? Que segredos são esses? Por que eu? Que merda!

- Se você me ouvir talvez consiga entender.

- Não creio, mas vá em frente.

- Shaka, o que você sabe a respeito das "Entidades da Floresta Sangrenta" ?

- Por Buda! São eles?

- Sim.

- Mu... um lemuriano... – Shaka se cala, fecha novamente os olhos, que foram abertos no momento do desespero. – Entendo, mas, porra, porque diabos não me disse nada?

- Eu não tinha certeza. Mu tinha ido com ordens apenas de se certificar. Precisava saber se eram realmente eles. Se fossem, como podemos agora ver que são, ele seria o único que não correria risco de morte.

- E o Shion?

- Deve estar chegando a qualquer momento.

- Então essa história de mandar eu e Máscara foi um engodo?

- Sim, eu precisava ganhar tempo.

- Você está se mostrando uma boa estrategista.

- Tenho bons mestres. Mas estou sofrendo muito. Tem idéia do quanto já sofri e já me culpei pelo que fiz a você? Por favor, Shaka, quando tudo ficar bem não culpe Mu. Se ele tivesse contado a você, você o deixaria ir sozinho?

- Logicamente que não! – depois de responder Shaka calou-se, olhou para Saori e começou a rir – Mu está me conhecendo bem demais. Mas agora ele está enfeitiçado e até que ele acorde não temos como saber o que aconteceu.

De repente ambos ouvem um barulho vindo do quarto de Shaka, correm para o aposento e encontram um abajur quebrado no chão e um Mu assustado debaixo da coberta.

- Mu, você está bem?

- Desculpe foi sem querer!

- Claro, eu sei meu querido. Só quero saber se você está bem.

- Estou tio. Onde eu estou? Quem é você? E aquela tia bonita ali, quem é?

- Tio! Tia! Mu o que aconteceu com você?

- Comigo? Eu to com fome, tio! E To com frio também. Vem brincar comigo? – um começa a bater palmas e brincar com os próprios dedos.

Shaka fica olhando para seu companheiro de lutas e de vida reduzido a uma criança sem entender absolutamente nada. Saori não resiste e começa a rir.

- Saori quer ficar quieta! Você não percebe o tamanho do problema?

- Claro, Shaka, mas ele não é uma gracinha?

- Saori!

- Tio, me dá comida! – Mu levanta-se sem se importar com a própria nudez e começa a puxar o cabelo de Shaka pedindo comida.

- Mu, comporte-se! Vá colocar uma roupa enquanto preparo algo para comermos. Você me ouviu?

- Sim, Tio, já vou. Onde tem roupa pra mim?

Shaka entrega um sari para Um vestir e vai para cozinha preparar alguma refeição para o "pequeno" Mu.

- Ninguém merece isso, Buda, me perdoe, devo ter feito algo muito errado para merecer um castigo desse. Tudo está errado! Tudo está dando muito errado. Uma deusa adolescente que começa a despertar a divindade e se acha a "estrategista", um bando de entidades sanguinárias e malucas a solta, aquele que poderia controlá-las reduzido a um bebê e o outro sumido no mundo... o que mais poderia me acontecer?

Mal termina de falar, Shaka esbarra na xícara de chá que havia aprontado para si que cai no chão espatifando-se e espirrando líquido fervente em suas pernas.

- Pronto, espero que agora não falte mais nada...

- Tio Shaka, onde tem banheiro? – Entra Mu torcendo as pernas.

- Venha, Muzinho, vou te levar lá... – não deu tempo, Mu deixa escapar aquele jato de urina por toda a cozinha.

- Argh! Merda! Merda! Merda! Maldita hora que fui ouvir o Shun. – mal acaba de praguejar, tem uma idéia – Shunzinho meu discípulo querido, vamos ver se você conseguiu desenvolver sua serenidade, hehehehe, Venha Mu vamos tomar um banho.

Shaka dá banho em Mu, tarefa que não foi muito complicada por conhecer bem aquele corpo, e depois dá a ele uma nova roupa, limpa.

- Venha Mu, quero te apresentar o Tio Shun, ele vai brincar um pouco com você.

- Eu não quero sair... – Mu faz beiço e ameaça um choro.

- Mu de Jamiel! Não seja mal-criado, venha! – Shaka leva Mu em direção ao templo do mestre onde os bronzeados estão hospedados.

Pelo menos lá tem o pangaré, ops, o Pégasus, que deve ter a mesma idade que o Mu tem agora, acho que vão se dar bem. Pobre Shun e Shiryu, vão ter mais uma criança para tomarem conta. Shaka, meu velho, hoje você está demais, mas também depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu bem que mereço uma boa noite de sono.

Ao chegar ao templo do mestre, depois de driblar a curiosidade de todos, Shaka encontra Shion que havia acabo de chegar ao Santuário.

- Shaka, Mu, fico feliz ao ver que estão bem.

- Tio, quem é esse com essas pintas esquisitas?

- Se eu fosse você, Shion, não ficaria tão feliz...

- O que está acontecendo por aqui?

- É uma longa história... uma longa história...


	5. As confusões só começaram

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

_Comentários da Autora: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando esta fic, um agradecimento especial para aqueles que mandaram reviews e comentários. E aos silenciosos um apelo para que comentem._

_As confusões só começaram_

Shion segura Shaka pelo braço para que ele conte tudo que aconteceu. Shaka começa a rir.

- Tenho problemas demais e tempo de menos para te contar a longa história. Pergunte a Saori, ela sabe de tudo e poderá te explicar mais amiúde.

Pega Mu pelo braço e vai arrastando-o para dentro do templo do grande mestre deixando Shion parado com cara de bobo. Shaka ri. Era uma pequena vingança, um pequeno prazer. Poderia parecer bobagem, mas tinha gostado de ver Shion com cara de bobo. em parte ele era culpado por tudo que estava acontecendo com ele e com Mu. Por que ele havia sumido? Onde ele estava na hora que mais precisavam de um lemuriano? Agora ele que se virasse com Athenas. Levou Mu para os jardins do templo do mestre onde sabia que encontraria os meninos de bronze, e realmente eles lá estavam jogando uma "pelada". Mu quando viu a bola rolando imediatamente ficou em estado de êxtase. Uma criança e uma bola são duas coisas quase que inseparáveis.

- Tio, posso jogar. Só um pouquinho... Deixa, vai...

- Claro que eu deixo mais você tem que pedir para os meninos...

Mu foi para o meio da roda e começou a gritar...

- Deixem eu jogar um pouco..

Os garotos de bronze nada entenderam. O que estaria acontecendo com o cavaleiro de Áries? De qualquer forma não pararam muito para discutir, imediatamente passaram a bola para ele. Mu chutou desajeitadamente a bola que tomou um rumo completamente diferente do pretendido por ele. O "garoto" olhou para o gol desejando que a bola fosse naquela direção e como por um milagre a bola foi. Shaka ao ver o acontecido colocou as mãos sobre o rosto e murmurou para si mesmo:

- Agora fudeu de vez. Ele não tem nanhuma lembrança e nenhuma maturidade mas conserva todos os seus poderes. Nem os deuses sabem o que pode ser de nós agora. Eu não mereço isso! Decididamente eu não mereço. - acabou de resmungar e gritou por Shun.

- Mestre, o que houve com Mu?

- Boa pergunta. A pergunta que não quer calar. Ainda não sei e preciso pensar sobre isso. O máximo que posso afirmar é que ele não lembra nada sobre nós e está agindo como um bebê. Preciso que vocês fiquem tomando conta dele, enquanto eu pesquiso uma solução para nosso problema.

- Claro mestre. Cuidarei de Mu para o senhor. Pode ficar tranquilo.

- Ele está sob seus cuidados agora. Voltarei para meu templo e irei meditar. Por favor, Shun, só me incomode se for de extrema urgência. Peça a Saori que converse com Shion a respeito de tudo que está acontecendo. Talvez ele tenha alguma solução.

- Estarei fazendo o que me pede.

- Obrigado Shun, sabia que podia contar com você.

Shaka volta para seu templo, estava realmente preocupado som seu amado, porém precisava descansar e precisava também de um pouco de paz. Nada poderia resolver no estado de espírito que se encontrava. Arrumou metodicamente toda bagunça aprontada pelo moleque Mu, sentou em seu trono de Lótus e pôs-se a meditar. Desligou-se de todo o mundo exterior a procura do nirvana. Precisava urgentemente estar em sintonia com seu mestre Buda e com todas as forças da natureza para que pudesse enfrentar os perigosos inimigos que sabia ter pela frente.

Enquanto isso Mu ficou "hospedado" no templo do mestre. Shun já estava se arrependendo amargamente de ter aceitado a incumbência de Shaka. Primeiro foi o jogo de futebol frustrado, porque o moleque direcionava todas as bolas para o gol e quando ela não estava nos pés dele, ele "chamava" a bola para si. Depois foi a hora do lanche. estavam todos na cozinha e o "Muzinho" gritava:

- Tio, tô com fome, quero leite, quero pão de milho e requeijão...

- Mas só tem pão com manteiga. Trata de comer moleque! - Shun já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Eu não gosto de manteiga... - e o berreiro estava armado.

- Bom, se você não quer manteiga pode ficar com fome mesmo.

- Tá bom, me dá um pouco disso mesmo... - Mu enfiou todo o pão na boca com a cara mais emburrada do mundo.

Será que Shion agüentou isso quando ele era aprendiz? Precisamos com urgência arrumar um mestre pra esse moleque. Shun chamou Saori para conversar. Ele sozinho não daria conta de Mu. Nunca havia antes cuidado de uma criança e ainda mais uma criança tão cheia de vontades.

- Saori, não sei mais o que fazer com Mu. Preciso de ajuda.

- Chame Shaka.

- Mas foi ele mesmo que deixou Mu sob meus cuidados. Creio que o mestre está estressado e confuso com tudo que está acontecendo, e em última instância Mu é sua responsabilidade.

- O que você está querendo dizer, Shun?

- Nada, nada, esquece.

Shun voltou para o jardim, onde havia deixado Mu. Neste momento ele encontrava-se brincando com algumas flores.

- Tio, você conhece o nome de todas essas flores?

- De algumas. Você gosta de flores?

- Eu acho elas bonitas. Mas não conheço. Na verdade, nem sei como cheguei aqui. Nem sei quem são vocês, mas vocês são legais.

- Você está no Santuário da Deusa Athenas. Nem nós sabemos como você chegou aqui, mas gostamos de você.

- Bom.

- Você lembra de alguma coisa antes de chegar aqui?

- Lembro de uma gruta e uma tia muito bonita que me colocou no colo dela. Depois eu dormi e acordei aqui.

- E você está gostando daqui.

- A comida é ruim. Mas estou gostando sim.

Shun não pode deixar de rir. Levantou-se e chamou pelo moleque.

- Está na hora de irmos pra cama, estou muito cansado e já passou da hora de dormir.

- Mas eu não quero dormir. Estou sem sono.

- Por Zeus, Mu, a lua já vai alta a muito tempo. Vamos, não discuta.

- Mas eu não quero.

Mu empurra Shun que voa alguns metros e cai sentado. Ele tinha a força de um cavaleiro e não sabia como controlá-la. Precisava tomar alguma antes que alguém se ferisse feio. Ele mesmo se não fosse um cavaleiro estaria com problemas sérios. Levantou-se e preparou-se para chamar a atenção do moleque mal educado.

- Mu, preste bem atenção. Nunca deve bater nas pessoas, principalmente nas pessoas mais velhas. Isso não é certo, se fizer de novo, vou ter que te colocar de castigo e amanhã nada de jogo de bola. Fui claro.

- Sim, tio. Desculpe, foi sem querer.

- Você tem que aprender a controlar a sua força. Amanhã vou começar a te ensinar isso. Agora vamos dormir sem mais discussões.

- Ta bom. – Mu emburra a cara, mas segue Shun.

Shun já estava no limite de sua paciência e de sua força física. Levou Mu para uma suíte que havia sido preparada para ele pelas servas de Saori. O ensinou a escovar os dentes, escovou seus longos cabelos lavanda prendendo em uma trança e o colocou na cama.

- Tio, posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Que foi agora? Estou muito cansado. Preciso tomar o meu banho para dormir.

- Tudo bem, deixa pra lá.

- Fale. Já começou agora fale. Verei se posso te ajudar.

- Só queria pedir para você me contar uma história que me ajudasse a dormir. Você parece saber tantas.

Shun ficou desnorteado. Toda sua prevenção e seu cansaço foram imediatamente esquecidos. A doçura e a carência do "pequeno" Mu amoleceram seu coração que já era de manteiga mesmo. Achou que era uma boa idéia contar para Mu sua própria história, quem sabe não despertasse algo em sua memória. Mas que parte ele contaria? Achou melhor falar sobre o cavaleiro que era capaz de consertar armaduras e ajudou a cinco cavaleiros de bronze a não morrer em uma batalha cruel. Sentou-se na cama e deixou que Mu deitasse em seu colo. Sentiu saudades de Hyoga. Não via a hora dele mesmo recostar a cabeça no colo de seu amado. Fazia cafuné na cabeça de Mu enquanto ia contando um pouco do passado do Santuário e deles mesmos com voz suave e cadenciada. Em poucos minutos ouviu o ressonar suave e percebeu que Mu estava completamente adormecido. Um anjo. Ele não podia ser sempre assim? Colocou suavemente a cabeça de Mu sobre o travesseiro e foi para seu próprio quarto. Precisava descansar, precisava dos braços de Hyoga. Havia sido um longo dia e o dia seguinte prometia ser pior.

Mu realmente dormiu profundamente, mas durante a noite seu sono começou a se agitar. Tinha sonhos estranhos incompreensíveis e acordou gritando. Desnorteado e com medo já havia arremessado todos os objetos que encontrara pelo quarto longe. Parecia uma cena de possessão. Tudo voando desordenadamente pelo quarto. Todos foram acordados com o barulho e correram para o quarto de Mu ficando assustados com o que estava acontecendo. Saori rapidamente foi pedir ajuda a Shion.

- Só você pode controlar Mu. Por favor, nos ajude!

Shion que já havia acordado com toda confusão foi correndo para o quarto de Mu. Usou seu grande poder de telecinese para fazer com que tudo que voava aterrissasse. Enquanto isso Saori correu para a cama e abraçou Mu, tentando acalmá-lo para que nada pior acontecesse.

- Calma, meu querido, já passou. Tudo está bem agora, foi só um sonho mau. Calma, você está seguro aqui.

- Tia, tinha uns homens com armaduras estranhas querendo me matar. Fiquei com tanto medo...

- Foi só um sonho mau, ninguém quer te ferir ou matar aqui.

- Será que você poderia dormir aqui comigo? Estou com medo!

Seiya olhou de cara feia. Se Saori ficasse com Mu quem ia ter sonhos maus era ele.

- Saori. Vamos para cama! Ele já passou da idade de dormir com a Tia.

- Eu vou fazer o que eu achar certo! Fique quieto Seiya, não piore as coisas! – Saori começou a se irritar com a insensibilidade do cavaleiro de Pégasus.

Mu olhou com raiva para o cavaleiro de Pégasus. Queria que aquele chato sumisse. De repente se viu uma grande luz dourada. Shion só teve tempo de gritar para Seiya evaporar antes de se ouvir uma grande explosão e uma parede destruída.

- Mu, por favor, se acalme. Eu vou ficar aqui com você. Não vou a lugar nenhum.

- Obrigado. – ele deitou-se e se abraçou a deusa, em pouco tempo dormia novamente. O cosmo quente de Saori o havia acalmado e consolado.

No dia seguinte Shion e Saori juntos resolveram visitar o templo de Shaka. Estavam precisando dele. Não conseguiam nada com Mu, apenas Shun tinha algum mínimo controle sobre o "garoto". O templo do mestre já estava parcialmente destruído com as crises de medo ou nervoso de Mu. Shion tentou ensinar um pouco de controle mas foi rejeitado. Não sabia como lidar com Mu. Quando ele era realmente pequeno e era seu pupilo, fora relativamente fácil, se impunha pelo medo e além disso, ele tinha o objetivo de ser cavaleiro. Havia sido doutrinado a isso desde que nascera. Agora não. Tudo era diferente. Não sabia o que fazer.

Quando chegaram a Virgem, Shaka ainda estava meditando. Saori eleva seu cosmo chamando pelo cavaleiro. Quando Shaka sai de sua meditação seu mau humor era indescritível.

- Espero que vocês tenham um bom motivo para quebrar minha concentração.

- Precisamos de sua ajuda! Não sabemos mais o que fazer com Mu.

- E eu com isso? Você criou esse problema! Resolva!

- Shaka, mais respeito!

- Respeito? Você só pode estar brincando comigo. Eu realmente não estou com ânimo para brincadeiras. Minha vida se transformou em caos por conta de suas estratégias. Agora eu tenho que resolver a sua vida? Minha obrigação é te proteger!

- Então me proteja de Mu.

- Com medo de crianças Saori?

- Com medo de uma criança muito poderosa que está completamente fora de controle e já destruiu minha casa toda.

Shaka não pode fazer mais nada. A forma como as coisas tinham sido colocadas o forçavam a envolver-se novamente. Seu coração estava sangrando. Sentia dor. Sentia medo. Sentia falta de Mu, do Seu Mu. E sentia-se acima de tudo impotente. Tantos sentimentos escondidos dentro de si eram extravasados em forma de péssimo humor, ironia e aparente descaso. Era a sua defesa. Mas agora precisava enfrentar novamente o problema de frente e não sabia como agir. Será que Kamus havia descoberto algo em suas pesquisas. O francês era bom nisso.

- Estarei indo para o templo em pouco tempo. Irei apenas falar com Kamus. Preciso saber como estão suas pesquisas. Não me demorarei, senhora.

- Obrigada, Shaka. Sabia que podia contar com você.

- Por favor, me poupe de ironias. Você não é uma especialista nisso.

- Credo! Você está mais azedo que limão estragado.

- Você definiu bem meu estado de espírito, então por favor, deixe-me apenas fazer meu trabalho! – Shaka fez questão de frisar a palavra trabalho.

Precisava de um banho e de comer algo, havia meditado por quase um dia inteiro. Banhou-se com calma, lavando com cuidado seus longos cabelos louros, colocou um sari leve e confortável, sabia que seu dia seria longo e desgastante. Comeu algumas torradas com geléia de amoras e uma xícara de chá. Estava pronto. Saiu de seu templo subindo as escadarias em direção ao templo de Saori, mas antes faria a escala em Aquário.

Quando estava chegando em Aquário, viu um Kamus esbaforido com um livro empoeirado e velho nas mãos.

- Shaka que bom encontrá-lo, estava indo a sua procura.

- Novidades?

- Sim.

- Boas?

- Não sei... Entre, vamos conversar.

Shaka entra em aquário e se acomoda em uma cadeira receoso. O Kamus teria a dizer? Será que ele descobrira o que estava acontecendo com Mu? Aguardou que o outro começasse a falar.

- Como sabe, desde que Saori nos falou sobre as entidades comecei a fazer uma pesquisa sobre elas. Não encontrei muita coisa a princípio. Estava quase perdendo as esperanças quando encontrei este livro perdido na biblioteca.

- E o que ele nos esclarece?

- Bom, na verdade não é bem um livro, é uma espécie de diário de um lemuriano que lutou em outras épocas com estas mesmas entidades. Algumas coisas ainda não consegui traduzir, está em uma língua praticamente morta e os dicionários que temos dela não são muito completos. Muitas expressões estou tendo que traduzir pelo sentido e isso acaba atrasando a tradução. Mas aparentemente, segundo o que consegui entender, este cavaleiro que lutou contra eles presenciou uma situação parecida com a que Mu está passando e identificou um feitiço utilizado por eles capaz de tirar a memória das pessoas. Ele descreve como foi feito para reverter este feitiço, mas está muito confuso. Preciso de ajuda, ainda não consegui encontrar um sentido lógico para tudo, mas fala alguma coisa, repetidas vezes, sobre o amor incondicional como sendo a chave de tudo.

- Amor incondicional, isso é tão vago... Como utilizá-lo? Como fazer? Que tipo de amor? Pai/filho, amigo/amigo, amantes?

- Não sei, como disse, está um tanto confuso, já me fiz essas perguntas mas ainda não consegui as respostas.

- Cada vez mais confuso. Está tudo cada vez mais confuso. Pelo menos já sabemos que este feitiço ou seja lá o que for, já foi utilizado alguma vez e que existe uma maneira de neutralizá-lo. Já demos um grande passo. Obrigado meu amigo. Por favor, continue seu trabalho. Vou conversar com Shion e ver se ele pode ajudá-lo. Tenho que ir cuidar de Mu. Ele está incontrolável segundo Saori e ela me escalou para dar um jeito na bagunça.

- Seria cômico se não fosse trágico. Bom trabalho Shaka... – Kamus controlou o riso ao mirar a cara de desânimo do outro.

- Você tem andado demais com Milo. Está ficando muito engraçadinho.

Kamus apenas riu. Não tinha o que falar. Sabia que no fundo Shaka tinha razão. O viu sair de seu templo apressado em direção a sala do mestre. Sentiu pena deles, mas não era hora de filosofar, pegou o mofado exemplar e se preparou para retornar ao exaustivo trabalho de tradução. Era o que podia fazer agora para ajudar.


	6. A nova reunião dourada

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

_Comentários da Autora: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando esta fic, um agradecimento especial para aqueles que mandaram reviews e comentários. E aos silenciosos um apelo para que comentem. ModeAries, obrigada pelos elogios._

_Comentário II: Este capítulo não foi betado, por favor relevem eventuais erros de português._

_

* * *

_

_A nova reunião dourada, ou as coisas começam a melhorar..._

Tudo estava complicado no Santuário. O aparecimento de um Mu criança e ainda assim poderoso tinha deixado as coisas realmente de pernas para o ar. Shaka estava compenetrado em tentar controlar o pequeno e decifrar junto a Kamus o que seria essa história de "amor", seu humor não andava dos melhores.

Enquanto isso, nas planícies asiáticas Liu e ajudantes continuavam a se alimentar. A cada dia novas notícias apareciam nos jornais a respeito de mortes estranhas e cruéis. Alguns países já estavam enviando seus serviços de inteligência, mas nada conseguiam descobrir, não existiam pistas, apenas corpos. Era como se o assassino sumisse no ar. Saori acompanhava tudo, não só pelos noticiários mas também pela rede de informações da Fundação. Estava cada vez mais preocupada. Resolveu convocar uma nova reunião dourada.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. Temos que proteger e salvar o mundo. A cada dia eles estão mais poderosos. Estou com receio de que, daqui a pouco, nada mais possamos fazer.

- Saori, se você não percebeu, nem mesmo agora podemos fazer nada. – Shaka foi o primeiro a se manifestar. Achava aquela reunião mais uma perda de tempo.

- Não é bem assim, Shaka. Agora já temos mais informações. Sabemos quem são e o que podem fazer. Talvez consigamos traçar algum plano de ação, nem que seja para tentar frear um pouco esses assassinatos.

- Bom, sou todo ouvidos até que Mu resolva dar outro ataque. Que moleque mal educado! Prefiro a versão adulta.

- Creio que todos nós preferimos. Não estamos muito acostumados a lidar com crianças.

- Quero ver como vai ser quando a gente começar a ter filhos.

- Milo, se você não percebeu, a grande maioria de nós nunca vai ter filhos.

- Olha Afrodite, depois de tudo que eu já vi acontecer aqui, não duvido de mais nada...

Gargalhada geral na sala. Só mesmo Milo para ter uma tirada dessas. A grande maioria dos cavaleiros de ouro, depois de renascerem, acabou se envolvendo entre si. Poucos namoravam mulheres, então era impossível, se os relacionamentos continuassem, que viessem a ter filhos.

- Gente, acho melhor voltarmos ao nosso foco. O que faremos então? Alguém tem alguma sugestão? – Aldebaran gostava de reuniões sociais, mas naquele momento estava mais preocupado em tentar resolver o problema e voltar a sua vidinha pacata. Gostara da calma que se instalara após a guerra santa.

- Creio que se fossemos em dupla para a Ásia, poderíamos tentar descobrir onde eles se escondem seguindo o rastro das mortes e tentar, de alguma maneira salvar outras pessoas.

- Mas se forem pegos estarão mortos. Não pensou nisso Aiória?

- Pensei, mas juramos entregar nossa vida para salvar Athenas e o mundo. O que é a nossa vida?

- Talvez tenha razão, mas quem iria? Como deixar o Santuário mais desguarnecido ainda? Já estamos sem o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries, ficaríamos ainda sem mais dois cavaleiros de ouro? Não seria uma loucura?

- Esperem, vocês estão esquecendo de mim. Sou um lemuriano, ainda sou um cavaleiro. Eu devo ir. Acredito que a Armadura de Áries ainda aceite meu comando na falta de Mu.

- Pensei que você nunca fosse se manifestar! Mas quem você levaria com você, Shion?

- O ideal seria você, Shaka, mas deve ficar aqui, onde é mais necessário. Penso em levar Dokho. Alguém tem algo contra?

- Seria a escolha ideal. Chame Dokho ao Santuário, eu sei que tem como falar com ele – até mesmo Saori já estava insinuando saber do relacionamento dos dois – e preparem juntos o detalhe da viagem. Kamus, avançou na tradução do diário?

- Sim. Já tenho mais alguns dados. Posso passa-los diretamente a Shion.

- Faça isso, creio que podemos dar nossa reunião por encerrada agora.

- Sim. Temos muitas questões práticas. Não devemos perder tempo aqui. – Shaka foi o primeiro a levantar-se para sair.

Shaka voltou para sua casa, havia deixadoMu brincando no seu jardim e não sabia o que ele era capaz de aprontar sozinho. Shion seguiu Kamus até a casa de Aquário para saber o que o cavaleiro havia conseguido descobrir.

- Veja bem, por tudo que eu consegui traduzir deste diário, a luta entre o antigo cavaleiro lemuriano e essas entidades foi bastante dura e ele não conseguiu mata-los, isso nós já sabíamos, apenas adormece-los. Eles precisam decomer carne humana para repor suas forças depois de algum tempo adormecidos. Não podem matar lemurianos, mas podem utilizar-se de feitiços contra eles, como aconteceu com Mu. A força direta não funciona, afinal são seres aparentemente imortais. Deve-se evitar que eles comam, e se possível afasta-los da floresta onde moram, e nunca, nunca se deixar pegar. Eles só conseguem utilizar os feitiços se estiverem em seu esconderijo. Parece que são muito ligados a esse lugar, que é de lá que tiram a sua força. Se forem afastados deste esconderijo, ficam fracos e acabam adormecendo novamente.

- Mas de qualquer forma estaríamos empurrando o problema para uma outra geração.

- Creio que devemos a princípio tentar adormece-los e depois então pensar em como extermina-los de verdade e para sempre. Precisamos salvar Mu e as pessoas inocentes daquela região.

- É verdade. O que sugere?

- Que vocês façam um cerco de segurança evitando que pessoas circulem pela região onde os ataques tem acontecido. Isso os forçaria a ir mais longe para caçar. Assim, poderiam seguir seus passos e tentar descobrir onde é o esconderijo.

- Pensei também em um ataque frontal, apenas para deixa-los irritados e forçar um ataque ao Santuário. Longe de sua fonte de força e próximo da nossa fonte de força. O nosso território. Assim poderíamos dar cabo da "operação canceira".

- "Operação Canceira" que nome horrível. Prefiro "Operação Bela Adormecida".

- Que seja. Vou chamar Dokho e a Armadura de Áries.

- Vá. Boa sorte amigo.

- Obrigado.

Shion se retira para o Templo de Áries, que estava vazio, e começa a meditar. Sente a Armadura de Áries responder a seu chamado. Uma aura dourada envolve o templo e a urna se abre. Shion pode sentir a força da Armadura no momento que ela envolveu seu corpo. Seu discípulo havia realmente se tornado um grande cavaleiro e um grande armeiro. A armadura estava viva, forte. Podia sentir o poderoso cosmo de Mu em cada pedaço dela. Ele a havia restaurado com seu próprio sangue. Era uma operação perigosa, mas deixava a armadura muito mais viva e forte. Sentiu-se renovado, rejuvenescido. Pôs-se novamente a meditar e chamar por Dokho. Sentiu quando seu cosmo entrou em contato com o doce e amado cosmo do cavaleiro de Libra.

- Precisamos de você, meu amor. Venha até o Santuário o mais rápido possível. É realmente importante.

- Nunca poderia recusar um chamado seu e de Athenas. Estarei ai em breve, me aguarde.

- Eu te esperarei para sempre.

Dokho não respondeu, mas sorriu. Shion seria sempre o seu eterno amor e por mais que muitas vezes ficassem por anos separados, nunca esqueceria aquele corpo, aquela voz, aqueles cabelos. Não via a hora de revê-lo. Preparou uma pequena mala e correu para o Santuário. Em pouco tempo já estava a frente do Templo de Áries. Elevou seu cosmo e pediu pressão para entrar. Sabia que Mu nunca impediria sua passagem, estranhou quando foi atendido pelo próprio Shion, utilizando a armadura de Mu.

- O que está ocorrendo aqui? Vai lutar novamente?

- Vamos lutar, meu querido, vamos lutar. Entre. Vou fazer um chá para nós dois enquanto te conto tudo que está acontecendo.

Mal Dokho acabou de entrar no Templo de Áries, vêem Mu passar correndo com uma estátua de Buda flutuando na sua frente e sentem o cosmo de Shaka irado vindo atrás. Logo podem ouvir a voz do cavaleiro.

- Mu de Jamiel! Volte já aqui! Me devolva isso seu moleque mal educado!

- Você não me pega... lalalalalalalal – Mu para e mostra a língua para Shaka que armou um Tesouro do Céu para cima dele.

- Chega Shaka! Ele é só uma criança.

- E bem da mal educada. Dê um jeito nele então você. E trate de recuperar meu Buda inteiro! – Shaka para e cruza os braços esperando a reação de Shion.

Shion usa sua telecinese e recupera a imagem de Shaka, devolvendo-a a ele. Depois levanta Mu do chão e o trás para perto de si.

- Que coisa mais feia, Mu! Onde já se viu pegar as coisas dos outros para brincar. Não foi isso que nós te ensinamos. Pode tratar de sentar ali de cara para a parede e pensar nas besteiras que está fazendo e se eu ver o que quer que seja voando dentro desta casa, você vai ter que se entender comigo. Fui claro?

- Sim, Tio, desculpe, mas é tão divertido deixar o Tio Shaka nervoso.

- Pois não é nada engraçado aborrecer ninguém. Trate de arrumar outra coisa com o que se divertir depois que sair do castigo! Agora vá! Sente-se lá e não ouse levantar até eu mandar!

Mu vai direitinho sentar-se de cara para a parede. Como uma criança educada.

- Uau! Gostei dos seus métodos, preciso pegar umas aulas com você.

- Esqueceu que ele já foi meu discípulo?

- Quer dizer que ele era atentado assim quando pequeno?

- Você nem faz idéia Shaka... Nem faz idéia, mas eu nunca seria capaz de machuca-lo ou fazer o que quer que seja com ele. Só que ele nunca soube disso. Meu filho puxou a mim. Eu também fui uma peste quando criança. Na realidade a gente só precisa de um pouco de autoridade e atenção.

- Que história é essa de filho? Mu nunca me falou nada a respeito.

- Ele nunca soube. Sempre achei melhor assim. Eu não gostaria de ter que falar sobre a mãe dele e muito menos sobre as condições que envolveram seu nascimento.

- Entendo, e não vou perguntar. Mas creio que quando ele voltar ao normal deveria contar a ele.

- Talvez. Não sei. Estou concentrado agora apenas em salva-lo. Entende agora que realmente sou o único que deve ir atrás deles? O que eles fizeram ao meu filho é imperdoável. Como você acha que eu me sinto vendo Mu assim?

- Não só você. Você não tem idéia do amor que sinto por ele. Culpo-me todos os dias por não ter estado junto a ele para protege-lo. Mu é o amor de minha vida, e a cada dia estou morrendo um pouco o vendo assim. Por isso ando tão nervoso. Tão irritado.

- Shaka, Mu agora é apenas uma criança sem referencial nenhum. Faz essas estripulias apenas para chamar atenção. Vá lá, converse com ele, abrace-o, dê carinho a ele e verá como ele ficará em suas mãos.

Shaka pensa por alguns instantes e aproxima-se de Mu que estava em outra sala ainda sentado olhando para a parede.

- Mu...

- Sim, Tio... Me desculpe, era só uma brincadeira.

- Eu sei, não vim aqui para brigar com você.

- Não?

- Não. Vim apenas para te chamar para ir comigo comer um sorvete. O que acha?

- Tio Shion deixou?

- Sim. Então, o que acha?

- Eu adoro sorvete! Pode ser um bem grande?

- Depende...

- Depende de quê? – Mu olhou desconfiado para Shaka.

- Depende da quantidade de beijos que você vai me dar.

Muriu e pulou em cima da Shaka enchendo o rosto do cavaleiro de beijos molhados. Os dois rolaram pelo chão brincando. Shaka pensou consigo mesmo: o conselho de Shion havia sido perfeito. Talvez fosse bem mais fácil lidar com o pequeno Mu do que ele imaginara. Levantou-se e saiu correndo, gritando.

- Quem chegar por último ao Templo de Virgem vai ficar sem sorvete!

Os dois começam a subir as escadas numa correria desabalada. Shion olha a cena e começa a rir. Talvez o pequeno Mu fizesse o sisudo e mal humorado cavaleiro de virgem encontrar um pouco da sua infância perdida. Nesse momento se lembrou de Dokho que olhava tudo que estava acontecendo com cara de bobo.

- Será que você pode me explicar tudo que acabou de acontecer nesta casa?

- Claro, sente-se, vamos ao nosso chá que a história vai ser longa.

- Imagino. – disse Dokho, sentando-se na cadeira indicada por Shion esperando calmamente a explicação. Depois de tudo explicado...

- Agora as coisas estão começando a fazer sentido. Então quer dizer que você me enfiou nessa rabuda?

- Com quem mais eu poderia contar?

- Ninguém, creio eu. E é lógico que eu o ajudarei a salvar seu filho.

- Eu sabia que poderia contar com você. – Shion estica a mão e acaricia o rosto de Dokho com suavidade.

- Eu nunca seria capaz de recusar um pedido seu. Além do mais gosto muito de Mu, ele é um garoto especial, sempre foi. Shaka foi abençoado em tê-lo, assim como eu fui abençoado em ter você. Vamos trabalhar.

- Creio ser melhor descansarmos e partimos ao alvorecer.

- Que seja.

Shion e Dokho acabam de tomar o chá e se recolhem aos aposentos particulares da casa de Áries. Descansariam sim, mas não antes de matar as saudades.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Virgem, Mu e Shaka atacam um pote de sorvete a colheradas, sentados no chão, no meio do pátio da casa.

- Está gostoso?

- Delicioso, tio! Você está tão legal hoje! Prometo que não pego mais as suas coisas.

- Que bom! Você é um bom garoto. Amanhã vou começar a te ensinar como controlar melhor seu poder de levitar as coisas. O que acha?

- Vou poder pregar peças nos outros melhor?

- Mu! Os poderes que nos são dados pelos deuses não são para pregar peças ou brincar. São para ajudar as pessoas simples a ter uma vida melhor. Consegue me entender?

- Mas como o poder de levitar coisas pode ajudar alguém?

- Quer ver?

- Claro.

Shaka chama a serva da casa de Virgem.

- Aisha, poderia por gentileza pegar o pote de biscoitos sobre o armário?

Aisha se estica, pula e não consegue pegar o pote, quando ia pegar a cadeira para subir, Shaka usa seus conhecimentos de telecinese e faz com que o pote chegue as mãos da serva.

- Viu? Isso foi apenas um exemplo simples. Muito obrigado pela ajuda, Aisha!

- Sempre a disposição, Mestre Shaka. Peço licença para me recolher.

- Vá. Sei que trabalhou muito hoje. Descanse com os deuses.

- Obrigada, Mestre Shaka, com licença.

Mu olhava para tudo com olhos arregalados, espantado. Shaka era uma pessoa muito boa. Era chato demais as vezes, mas mesmo assim uma pessoa muito boa aos olhos inocentes dele.

- Tio, quer dizer que eu poderei ajudar as pessoas com os poderes que tenho?

- Claro! Eles nos são dados para isso.

- Você me ajuda?

- Lógico que sim. Que tal irmos dormir agora? Amanhã acordaremos cedo para começar a treinar.

- Vamos. Você conta uma história pra mim?

- Claro. Venha!

Mu deita-se na cama destinada a ele por Shaka depois de colocar um pijama e escovar os dentes. Shaka senta-se na beirada da cama com um livro na mão. Quando nota a cabeça de Mu já está sobre suas pernas. Ele começa a contar a história enquanto acaricia o cabelo do garoto. Em poucos momentos Mu já está adormecido. Shaka começa a se lembrar de como dormiam juntos e de como Mu sempre gostou de adormecer sobre seu corpo.

De repente Mu começa a se agitar e a se debater na cama. De seus lábios saem palavras desconexas, aos poucos elas começam a ter sentido e são detalhes da batalha contra Hades. Será que ele estava lembrando de algo. Shaka não tem coragem de acorda-lo, mas o abraça bem forte. Mu suava frio. Uma lágrima sofrida escorreu pelo rosto de Shaka e caiu sobre o rosto de Mu.

- Shaka, meu amor! Onde você está?

Shaka deu um pulo da cama quase derrubando Mu no chão. Será que ele havia lembrado dele? Quando Shaka pulou, Mu acordou assustado.

- Shaka, o que aconteceu? Tive uns sonhos estranhos... Me abraça por favor...

- Mu, você lembrou de alguma coisa? Antes de chegar aqui?

- Não sei, umas sensações estranhas.

Mu ainda não se lembrava de nada, mas já estava agindo com mais maturidade, podia ver isso nos olhos dele. Era como se tivesse crescido vários anos em alguns poucos minutos. Shaka lembrou-se do que Kamus falara sobre o amor. Será que era isso? Trata-lo com amor. Dar a ele todo amor que tinha em seu coração faria com que ele voltasse?

Shaka abraçou Mu novamente, elevou seu cosmo para acalma-lo e acariciou seu rosto.

- Mu me desculpe se as vezes fico nervoso. Eu o amo muito.

- Eu não sei exatamente o que é o amor. Não consigo me lembrar de nada, não sei quem sou ou o que foi a minha vida, mas me sinto muito bem a seu lado, Shaka.

- Então ficará a meu lado pelo tempo que quiser.

- Sim, eu ficarei.


	7. Descobertas

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

_Comentários da Autora: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando esta fic, um agradecimento especial para aqueles que mandaram reviews e comentários. E aos silenciosos um apelo para que comentem._

* * *

_Descobertas_

Mu não havia recuperado a memória, mas havia recuperado a maturidade. Era bastante interessante e ao mesmo tempo estranha a situação em que se encontrava agora. Ele sabia as coisas, sabia ler, sabia jogar, sabia controlar seu cosmo e utilizar seus golpes, porém não sabia quando nem como havia aprendido tudo, não lembrava das pessoas e nem das situações que havia passado em sua vida.

Sentia-se como um livro em branco, onde tudo poderia ser escrito, porém este livro já havia sido editado. Shaka por sua vez estava feliz com uma parcial recuperação de seu amado e se apaixonando por ele cada dia mais. Este Mu de agora era a essência pura de seu amado. Ele não havia sido alterado por nenhum acontecimento. Neste momento ele era apenas ele, nem mais nem menos e realmente este "verdadeiro" Mu era apaixonante. Não imaginava ser possível, mas conseguia a cada dia amá-lo mais. Passavam horas conversando. Shaka contava a ele tudo que sabia a respeito da vida do ariano. Não tentava inserir na memória dele as lembranças perdidas, até porque seria impossível que ele contasse a Mu como ele se sentira em determinada situação. Os sentimentos mais internos de uma pessoa não podem ser contados ou descritos por outro além daquele que sentiu. Contava as histórias sim, como se fossem realmente histórias ilustrativas de uma terceira pessoa.

- Pelo que posso notar nosso passado foi um tanto quanto conturbado. Eu realmente gostaria de me lembrar dele.

- Interessante, muitas vezes as recordações são tão duras que já pedi a Buda a dádiva do esquecimento, mas agora, ao vê-lo não se lembrando das coisas, não creio mais que o esquecimento seja realmente uma dádiva, afinal os sofrimentos se vão, mas as felicidades também e elas são por demais preciosas. Farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para que encontre seu passado, meu querido, mas caso não o encontremos pode ter certeza mais que absoluta que, no que depender de mim, o seu futuro será perfeito. – Shaka segura as mãos de Mu e as leva aos lábios numa carícia leve.

Mu ao receber o carinho de Shaka, a princípio sente-se estranho, uma corrente elétrica passa por seu corpo, uma sensação de _dejá vu _toma conta de todo seu ser. Se deixa ser abraçado. Os braços de Shaka eram tão reconfortantes, sentia-se como se aquele realmente fosse o seu lugar. Como se nunca devesse sair dali.

- É tão prazeroso quando me abraça, é como se isso fosse o certo e a verdade e que não importa a situação ou o tempo, sinto que estar em seus braços é onde eu tenho que estar.

- Mas esta é a verdade. Você era meu Mu, assim como eu sempre fui seu e sempre o serei. Quando achei que tinha me abandonado, antes de saber o que havia acontecido fui tomado de fúria. Nem mesmo tentei aplacá-la, pois o sofrimento que eu sabia que viria seria capaz de matar-me. Simplesmente entrei em meditação profunda para nada ver e nada sentir. Quando Shun me contou parcialmente o que havia acontecido, amaldiçoei Athenas com todas as forças de meu ser. Quando o encontrei na entrada do Santuário, nu e enfeitiçado, jurei exterminar aquele que havia feito aquilo com você e tenha certeza absoluta que nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça no mundo, nem que minha alma se despedace e desapareça no infinito e no Caos eu cumprirei o meu juramento!

- Não! Por favor, Shaka, não diga isso! Posso não lembrar de nada, mas o que já sinto por você em meu coração é grande demais para permitir que faça isso. Não irá entrar em uma missão suicida por nada neste mundo, eu não permitirei. Esteja certo disso. – uma lágrima furtiva escorre pelo rosto de Mu. Shaka seca essa lágrima com um suave beijo.

- Por favor, não fique assim. Não me torture. Tu me tens em suas mãos.

Mu esboça um sorriso, límpido, belo, inocente. De repente sente uma vibração estranha, como um grito, como um pedido de socorro.

- Shaka, antes de tudo isso acontecer, eu tinha que consertar sua armadura?

- Sim. Você havia percebido algumas rachaduras nela e me prometera consertar. Por que?

- As minhas ferramentas estão aqui ou no Templo de Áries?

- Estão no Templo de Áries. Você sempre costumava trabalhar no conserto das armaduras no grande salão do Templo de  
Áries. O que está acontecendo?

- Sua armadura está chorando. Está chamando por mim. Não consegue perceber?

Shaka olha para Mu abismado. Como ele conseguia ouvir o chamado da armadura de Virgem e ele, o Cavaleiro de Virgem não. Armadura traíra!

- Não consigo ouvir nada. Essa minha armadura traidora e ingrata, chama por você e me ignora solenemente!

- Quem sabe você não a tem tratado tão bem quanto ela merece. – Mu percebe a brincadeira de Shaka e entra no espírito da coisa.

- Vamos! Vou pegar a ingrata.

Shaka pega a armadura de Virgem e desce as escadarias com ela nas costas ao lado do amado. Todos os outros cavaleiros estranham, o que faria Shaka com a armadura?

Ao chegarem ao Templo de Áries Mu localiza as ferramentas sem dificuldade, mesmo não se lembrando de onde elas estava guardadas. Era como se todas as informações estivessem armazenadas ali e ele só não estava sabendo o programa exato para decodificá-las.

Mu ajoelhou-se no chão perante a armadura e passou a observá-la. Olhava para ela como um pai olha para um filho doente. Acariciou a armadura com toques experientes e achou rapidamente todos os problemas.

- Pobrezinha. Eu entendo a sua dor. Não se preocupe, logo, logo estará perfeita.

Mu se levanta e faz um corte em seu próprio pulso. Eleva o corte sobre a armadura e deixa seu sangue escorrer. Shaka assusta-se ao vê-lo fazer isso. Se alguém tinha que dar o sangue pela armadura, este alguém era ele. Percebe quando Mu começa a fraquejar. Segura em seu pulso e fecha o ferimento.

- Não Shaka, ainda não foi o suficiente. Ela precisa de mais. – Mu sussurra.

- Se alguém tem que dar o sangue e a vida por ela, esse alguém sou eu. – Shaka abre um ferimento em seu pulso como Mu fizera e deixa o seu sangue escorrer.

Mu eleva seu cosmo de maneira assustadora e entra em total sintonia com a armadura. No momento que a sente renascer, sabe que o sangue foi suficiente.

- Já chega, Shaka. Já foi o suficiente. – Shaka então fecha seu próprio ferimento assim como havia feito com o de Mu.

O processo de conserto havia começado. Com o cosmo elevado, Mu utiliza o pó de estrelas sobre a armadura e o sangue que fora despejado sobre ela vai penetrando nas rachaduras antes imperceptíveis a olhos inexperientes e lacrando-as como uma poderosa solda. Shaka podia sentir o cosmo e o poder de sua armadura aumentando de maneira espantosa. Ela já estava sob sua guarda a muitos anos, mas ele nunca a sentira tão poderosa.

Quando ela fora consertada após a batalha de Hades, quando eles foram ressuscitados por Athenas, Mu a deixara em perfeito estado, mas ele passava dia e noite consertando armaduras, seu cosmo estava cansado e enfraquecido pelo esforço. Fizera um bom trabalho, mas agora, agora ela estava simplesmente espetacular. Era como se ela tivesse acabado de ser forjada por Hefésto. Shaka elevou seu cosmo e deixou que a armadura o vestisse. Sentia-se indestrutível, imortal. Só vira uma única armadura acabar de ser consertada e ficar com tanta força e vigor: a armadura de Áries! Pensando nela, sente quando ela entra em sintonia com a Armadura de Virgem. Mu eleva seu cosmo e a Armadura o veste suavemente.

- Por que será que a Armadura de Áries está ressoando em total sintonia com a de Virgem? – Mu pergunta mais para si mesmo que para Shaka.

- É apenas uma teoria, mas quando você foi consertar a Armadura de Áries, após a batalha de Hades, já estava tão fraco que dei um pouco de meu sangue para que pudesse consertá-la. Assim como fizemos agora com Virgem. As armaduras estão entrelaçadas e ligadas por nosso sangue, por nosso cosmo por nosso amor.

- Pode ser. É a única explicação plausível.

- Já que estamos em Áries, eu gostaria de te mostrar uma coisa. Você permite que eu mexa em suas coisas?

- E por que não? O que quer me mostrar?

- Venha! – Shaka puxa Mu pela mão em direção aos aposentos particulares do Templo de Áries.

- Eu já havia te mostrado seu quarto, suas roupas, suas coisas, mas não havia mostrado isso. – Shaka abre o armário de madeira de Mu e retira de lá uma escultura de sândalo estendendo para ele.

- O que é isso?

- Eu te dei este presente no seu aniversário, quando ficamos juntos. Esta é uma reprodução do seu castelo em Jamiel. Mas não é uma escultura e sim um porta jóias.

Shaka acionou um pequeno dispositivo oculto nos entalhes da caixa e a tampa se abriu. Dentro encontrava-se um cordão de ouro com o símbolo de Virgem.

- Este foi o restante do presente, que eu te dei quando aceitou ficar comigo. Eu tenho um igual, só que no lugar do símbolo de virgem, tem o símbolo de Áries. Estas eram as nossas "alianças".

Mu pega a peça nas mãos e algumas imagens desconexas começavam a se formar em sua cabeça. Eram mais sensações que lembranças, mas algo estava voltando.

Do outro lado do mundo, Liu vê o recipiente que continha as memórias do cavaleiro lemuriano abrir e algumas memórias saírem de dentro dele.

- Não é possível. Ele só pode estar amando e sendo amado. Não é possível!

Ela segura o recipiente em suas mãos se concentra e começa a entoar um mantra. Sabia que se ele realmente estava amando e sendo amado, não conseguiria reter as memórias dele por muito tempo. Mas tentaria retê-las o máximo possível.

No momento que Liu entoa o mantra, Mu sente um terrível dor de cabeça. Ajoelha-se no chão com as mãos segurando as têmporas gemendo baixinho. As lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos sem que ele pudesse controlar. Shaka fica desesperado com a cena, ajoelha-se ao lado dele e o abraça. Em seu rosto também escorriam lágrimas. Não conseguia ver Mu sofrer sem sentir em seu próprio corpo a dor do amado.

- Mu, por Buda, o que está acontecendo com você? – Shaka pergunta quando sente que a crise já diminuiu.

- Não sei. Eu estava me lembrando de algumas coisas, principalmente relacionadas a você. Consegui alguns fragmentos de lembrança do dia que me deu este presente. Algumas lutas. Coisas desconexas, mas que sei que são lembranças. De repente era como se algo ou alguém tivesse fechado a torneira das minhas lembranças e neste momento veio a dor.

- Só pode ter sido ela! Bruxa!

- Do que você está falando Shaka?

- Vamos à casa de Kamus. Ele pode te dar algumas explicações. Eu estava protelando o momento de contar a você o que aparentemente aconteceu com você. Ficamos com medo. Não temos muitas informações e não sabemos o que pode acontecer se te contarmos tudo, mas você precisa saber. Talvez até possa nos ajudar a resolver o enigma.

- Então vamos.

Sobem até a casa de Aquário e encontram Kamus mais uma vez absorto nas tentativas de tradução do diário. Sentam-se e contam ao Cavaleiro de Aquário tudo que acontecera naquela tarde. Shaka pede a Kamus que revele toda a verdade a Mu. Passam algumas horas conversando. Mu sentia a raiva escurecer seu coração, mas quanto mais a raiva aumentava, mas sentia-se distante de suas lembranças. Pede então a Kamus para ver o diário.

Começa a ler, era uma língua morta, mas ele a conhecia. Conseguia ler perfeitamente o que estava escrito. Não sabia como, mas conseguia.

- Kamus, você não mostrou isso a Shion?

- Claro que mostrei! Ele me disse que não conhecia esta língua, mas que acreditava que Mu a conhecesse, pois depois de sua morte, quando Mu ficou isolado em Jamiel ele aperfeiçoou seus conhecimentos com anciões da raça deles. Talvez ele tivesse aprendido essa língua.

- Pelo visto aprendeu mesmo.

- Eu só não imaginei que ele se lembrasse. Desculpe-me Shaka.

- Você não tem culpa, nem eu imaginaria que ele conseguiria ler.

Mu começa a balbuciar as palavras na estranha língua como que em transe.

"Não consegui descobrir como matar esses malévolos seres. Não são Deuses, não são humanos. Não são parecidos com nada que eu já tivesse presenciado ou visto. Não podem me matar, mas também não posso matá-los! Estou colocando tudo que sei nestas páginas caso eu também seja atacado com o encanto do esquecimento. Minha querida, minha rainha, meu amor foi enfeitiçada. Eu a amo tanto. Quando dava a ela meu amor, total, completo e irrestrito suas memórias retornavam, mas quando eu sentia raiva ela esquecia de mim. Quando ela sentia raiva, esquecia-se de tudo. Mas como controlar a raiva de meu coração?"

- Esta é a chave e a maior dificuldade. Está ai a explicação para a melhora de Mu e também o porquê dele não ter se recuperado totalmente. Vocês estão se amando, mas ainda têm muita raiva no coração. Vocês precisam se livrar de toda raiva, de todo ódio, de todo o rancor.

- Como fazer isso Kamus? – Shaka se desespera.

- você é o monge. Você tem que procurar a resposta.

- sou um monge, mas sou humano!

- Aproxime-se de Buda, aproxime-se de seu treinamento, de tudo que aprendeu. Medite, Shaka! Esta é a única sugestão que posso te dar neste momento.

- Obrigado! Creio que vou seguir seu conselho. Vamos Mu?

- Vamos. Kamus, vou levar o diário. Quero continuar a lê-lo.

- Ele é seu Mu.

- Obrigado por tudo amigo.

Shaka e Mu saem do templo de Aquário mais tranqüilos, pelo menos agora tinham algumas respostas.

De repente Shaka pára no meio da escadaria e grita:

- Já sei a resposta. Já sei como eliminá-los! Mu, EU TE AMO! Já sei como resolver nossos problemas e os problemas daqueles seres.

- Como?

- Venha, vamos tomar um chá enquanto te explico tudo. Não será fácil, mas sei que conseguiremos!

Shaka puxa Mu pelas mãos e sai correndo puxando-o como uma criança travessa. Entram no Templo de Virgem ofegantes, rindo e brincando. Mu apesar de estar aproveitando os momentos de descontração ainda estava intrigado. Que idéia louca estava se passando pela cabeça daquele louro estranho?

* * *

Não vou abusar do espaço. Espero que este capítulo tenha dado algumas respostas. Certamente foi o que mais gostei de escrever. Espero que também gostem! Abraços a todos. 


	8. Sem Combates, só Amor!

**Disclamer**_: Saint Seiya e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem. Esta fic obviamente também não tem fins lucrativos_.

_**Comentários da Autora: **estamos chegando na reta final. Está sendo um grande prazer escrever esta fic e gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando. Tenho procurado fazer da melhor maneira possível, mas paciência, como eu já disse, está é a minha primeira fic. E o lemon deste capítulo o primeiro de minha curtíssima carreira como ficwriter. Não sei se acertei na mão, se consegui passar tudo que queria, de qualquer maneira, ai está o resultado. Abraços a todos._

* * *

_**Sem combates, só amor!**_

Tudo estava acontecendo muito rapidamente, a parcial recuperação de Mu, a chegada de Dokho ao Santuário para "auxiliar" Shion, o conserto das armaduras, as traduções de Mu e finalmente o _insight _de Shaka. Uma roda viva de emoções e acontecimentos, em poucas horas, digno do Grande Santuário de Athenas.

Shaka larga um curioso Mu no Templo de Virgem e corre para o Templo do Mestre torcendo para que Saori tenha atrasado a viagem de Shion e Dokho como era de costume a Deusa fazer. Sabia que eles haviam passado a noite em Áries – e pelo visto tinha sido uma calorosa noite – pois quando foram consertar as armaduras ainda pôde sentir as cosmo energias deles no Templo, mesmo eles não estando mais lá, e sabia também que eles não haviam partido pela manhã conforme previsto por um atraso de Saori que queria discutir sabe-se lá mais o quê. Até que, dessa vez, ela acertou na mão. Este atraso tinha sido providencial.

- Saori! Saori!

- Calma, Shaka, estou aqui, parece que vai tirar o pai da forca...

- De certa forma vou mesmo. Shion e Dokho já foram?

- Não, como houve um pequeno atraso eles resolveram partir amanhã de madrugada.

- Graças a Budha eles ainda estão aqui.

- Sei que é devoto de Budha, Shaka, mas desta vez eles estão aqui graças a mim mesma! – Saori faz mais uma de suas piadas sem graça!

- Que seja! Que seja! Mas diga-me, onde estão eles?

- Sei lá! Você acha que tenho cara de castiçal ou babá de marmanjo?

- Deixa pra lá, Saori, eu mesmo os acho. Está de ótimo humor hoje, hein?

- Que bom que notou!

- Como poderia deixa de notar? – Shaka reprimiu a careta e virou as costas para sair do Templo. Saori cada dia mais se superava. Muitos Deuses devem estar se divertindo as nossas custas com essa encarnação de meia - tigela da Deusa da Sabedoria. – resmunga Shaka para si mesmo. Quando saiu do Templo fez a careta.

- Shakinha, querido, vai criar rugas em seu lindo rosto desse jeito.

- Ouve as gracinhas da nossa Deusa de bom-humor e responda-me se mesmo você se importaria com algumas rugas...

- Pobre Shaka, Saori de bom-humor fazendo gracinhas é mais do que um cavaleiro pode suportar. Entendo você... E obrigado pelo aviso, vou cuidar das minhas rosinhas e de me manter longe daquele templo.

- Faça isso para o bem de sua pele Afrodite!

Shaka vira as costas para Afrodite que mais que rapidamente se esconde no mais profundo recanto de seu jardim antes que a Deusa pudesse ter a funesta idéia de chamá-lo. Ao chegar no templo de Virgem, Shaka é parado por Mu.

- Shaka, será que agora você poderia me dizer qual é a idéia estapafúrdia que está rondando sua cabeça?

- Ainda não. Ajude-me a achar Dokho e Shion, contarei para os três de uma vez só.

- Acho que vou chamar Saori também... – Mu fala como se estivesse pensando alto e olha para Shaka com um olhar maldoso que só um ariano se roendo de curiosidade sabe fazer.

- NÃO! Por favor! Tudo menos isso! Tenha clemência dessa pobre alma atordoada!

- Você, pobre alma atordoada... sei... pode ir abrindo o bico, Shaka de Virgem... Estou começando a me concentrar... meu cosmo está se elevando...

- Você não faria isso comigo... Acabei de vir de lá... Ela está de bom humor contando piadas... Tenha piedade Muzinho lindo do meu coração...

- Bom humor? Está melhor do que eu esperava. Anda Shaka!

- Vamos parar com essa conversa, achar logo Shion e Dokho e esquecer a Saori quietinha lá em cima... Caso contrário vou ter contar pra todo mundo que desde que deixou de ser criança continua dormindo com o pijaminha lilás de carneirinho...

- Realmente você tem toda razão, é melhor deixar Saori descansar, afinal descer até aqui e depois ter que subir tudo de novo... pode não fazer bem a ela.

- Sabia que entenderia meu ponto de vista.

- Com uma explanação tão completa, como não entender? Vamos procurar Shion e Dokho? Que tal?

- Ótima idéia...

Mu e Shaka saem do Templo de Virgem juntos, em silêncio, tentando captar um pouco da cosmo energia de Dokho e Shion... Não foi preciso andar muito, eles estavam no Templo de Áries.

Mu elevou sua cormo energia e anunciou sua presença no Templo, já estava sendo um tremendo empata foda, não queria também ser inconveniente a ponto de pegá-los em plena atividade.

Quando finalmente entrou no Templo pensou que se Dokho estivesse com a Armadura de Libra, teria virado picadinho de carneiro servido com molho shoyo.

- Essa história de Primeiro Templo não dá certo, acho que vou para Jamiel.

- Quanto estresse Shion! – ironizou Shaka.

- Espero que tenham vindo aqui justamente agora por um bom motivo.

- Não me olhem desse jeito. Também não sei o que está se passando pela cabeça dele! – Mu trata de tentar se esquivar de um possível ataque.

- Vamos Shaka! Desembucha logo!

- Acalmem-se. Estava procurando vocês para tentar impedi-los de ir até a Ásia. A poucas horas atrás Mu conseguiu traduzir parte do que estava escrito nos antigos diários encontrados por Kamus. E a todo momento o amor era citado.

- Até ai não vi a novidade...

- Bando de gente lenta de raciocínio... quanto mais nós os agredimos, mais força eles têm. A única maneira de se drenar a força deles é com o Amor.

- Sendo carinhosos com eles?

- Pensei em algo mais drástico, primeiro tentar atraí-los até aqui, depois liberando uma grande energia de amor teremos como neutralizá-los e quem sabe, até mesmo, extinguir a existência de tão amáveis criaturas.

- Amáveis Criaturas? Extinguir e não matar?

- Claro! São amáveis e belas criaturas, afinal todas as criaturas do mundo fazem parte da natureza e são amáveis e belas, até mesmo Saori!

Todos gargalham da insinuação feita por Shaka.

- Meus queridos, vejam bem, o amor atravessa fronteiras e sobrepõe montanhas, vocês, melhor do que ninguém, sabem disso. Se continuar mantendo por eles o ódio em meu coração, continuo alimentando suas forças, por outro lado, se elimino o ódio e o rancor, o desejo de vingança, começo desde já a minar as suas forças. Não quero mais matá-los ou castigá-los, porém como amo a todas as criaturas, quero que eles não mais façam mal a nenhuma delas, então, se para o bem maior da Natureza como um todo for a extinção deles, que assim seja.

- Entendo seu ponto de vista. Nos esvaziemos de ódio, raiva ou rancor e transbordemos amor por todos os poros, mas como você pensa em criar tamanha energia amorosa?

- Da maneira que vocês estavam criando agora.

Shion e Dokho se olham de maneira significativa e depois olham para os dois envergonhados. Realmente, sexo quando feito com a pessoa que se ama gera uma grande energia amorosa, mas será que funcionaria?

Naquele momento Mu começa a sentir novamente uma grande dor de cabeça, se ajoelha no chão segurando a cabeça com as mãos. Lágrimas escorriam involuntariamente pelo seu lindo rosto. Todos preocupados voltam-se para ele.

- Mu você está bem?

- Deixe-o Shion, as memórias estão voltando.

- Ele já teve isso antes?

- Sim. E todas as vezes que teve a dor de cabeça, recordou de algo. Creio que agora conseguimos ter realmente um ganho sobre aqueles seres. O mal não pode atingir o bem.

- Shaka! Eu estou me lembrando... A Batalha de Hades, a sua morte, a minha morte, a nossa ressurreição... Estou me lembrando de tudo...

Shaka se ajoelha ao lado de Mu e o abraça. Como era bom tê-lo de volta.

- NÃO! Todas as lembranças do maldito lemuriano voltaram para aquele idiota tolo! Não é possível. Alguém descobriu nosso ponto fraco! Maldição!

Liu vê quando as lembranças de Mu crescem e quebram o receptáculo onde estavam armazenadas. Somente um amor imortal poderia ter causado tamanho estrago. Enquanto via as lembranças indo em direção ao seu dono sentia suas forças diminuindo e o sono começando a tomar conta de si.

- Não é possível. O que eles estão fazendo? Como estão conseguindo me drenar assim?

Neste momento seus irmão entram na caverna sentindo a mesma fraqueza.

- Liu, o que pode estar acontecendo?

- Não sei. Mas chegou a hora! Temos que invadir o Santuário de Athenas e mata-los antes que eles consigam nos destruir mais uma vez!

- Você tem certeza disso? Estamos em condições?

- Vamos comer mais alguns tolos e partir.

- Se esta é a sua vontade, que seja.

Mu ainda levou algum tempo sentindo a dor e atordoado com a enxurrada de lembranças que tomaram sua cabeça de assalto. Apesar de ser a sua vida, para ele era tudo novo.

- Shaka, me leve para casa, preciso dormir, descansar e deixar as coisas fluírem normalmente. Não estou conseguindo lidar com tantas informações. Tenho a sensação que vou enlouquecer!

- Não irá enlouquecer! Eu não permitirei! Vamos!

- O que devemos fazer então Shaka? Partiremos ou não?

- Não! Continuem a fazer o que estavam fazendo, está será a melhor contribuição que poderão dar.

- Será um prazer!

Todos riram. Shaka pegou Mu pela mão e o levou para o Templo de Virgem que realmente era a casa deles. Shaka estava preocupado com o olhar perdido de Mu, não conseguia sequer imaginar o que seria ter a recordação de toda uma vida como a que eles levaram de volta, de uma só vez, sem preparação, sem nada. Todo o sofrimento, toda a dor de uma só vez.

- Como pudemos, Shaka? Como pudemos passar por tanta coisa e ainda estarmos bem?

- Nós fomos preparados por toda nossa vida para isso. Muitas vezes passávamos por coisas que nenhum ser humano conseguiria suportar sem sequer sentir. Se eu pudesse dar uma opinião neste momento seria, não sinta nada Mu! Tudo é passado!

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Qualquer coisa!

- Me beija, me ame! Faça-me lembrar que vale a pena estar vivo.

- Você tem certeza?

- É o que mais quero!

Shaka abraça Mu delicadamente e apenas encosta seus lábios nos dele. Como esperara por aquele momento! O contato quente e doce dos lábios de Mu acende em Shaka toda chama de paixão que estava apagada desde seu aniversário, desde o fatídico dia que Saori teve a infeliz idéia de enfia-los nesta enrascada toda. Com seus lábios encostados nos lábios dele começa a entreabri-los deixando que sua respiração suave fosse sentida por Mu.

Sentir o suave contato dos lábios de Shaka foi para Mu como um bálsamo para sua atordoada alma. Deliciou-se com o contato doce e a respiração leve que podia sentir, mas queria mais, muito mais. Sabia que Shaka também queria, podia intuir. O abraçou com mais força, deixando suas mãos passearem pelos longos cabelos do seu amor enquanto aprofundava o beijo. O desejo logo se fez presente. Não sentia mais dor, não sentia mais medo, não sofria mais. Sentia apenas o desejo crescente.

- Te quero. Te quero mais que tudo neste mundo, seja meu, me faça seu.

- Eu sempre serei seu, agora e para sempre, e é por esse amor que vale a pena viver!

- Estou começando a me lembrar, não estaria disposto a me ajudar? – Mu pergunta enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo dorso trabalhado de Shaka.

- Com prazer... – Shaka responde ao pé da orelha de Mu.

Shaka distribui pequenos beijos pelo pescoço de Mu enquanto sua mão desabotoa os botões da bata usada por ele. Shaka se ajoelha e começa a beijar o umbigo de Mu enquanto levantava a bata para retira-la. Depois o pegou no colo e o deitou na cama, continuava a exploração do tão amado corpo enquanto desabotoava a calça e tirava a última barreira entre ele e o corpo do amado.

Quando Shaka alcança sua ereção, Mu delira, solta um gemido alto enquanto se larga em cima da cama. Já se lembrara do prazer de estar com seu amor, mas estar com ele era simplesmente indescritível. Shaka envolve sua ereção com a boca enquanto começa a tirar as próprias roupas. Mu já estava quase em êxtase quando segura Shaka pelos ombros e o puxa sobre si para um longo e apaixonado beijo.

- Ainda não... quero aproveita-lo. – ao falar isso empurra Shaka para a cama, ficando por cima dele e começando sua própria exploração. Seus lábios e suas mãos reconheceram cada detalhe, cada ínfimo pedaço daquele corpo preciosos.

- Mu... por favor... – Shaka suspira e pede para que Mu o fizesse logo dele, não conseguiria esperar mais...

Mu entende o apelo de Shaka e leva dois dedos a boca do amante. Shaka os lambe sabendo que Mu pretendia prepara-lo, estava tão louco de desejo que achava que não seria necessário, mas seria melhor assim. Mu introduz os dedos em Shaka enquanto o beija e manipula seu sexo. Shaka sentiu a invasão, mas o prazer era demasiado.

- Eu quero você...

Mu retira os dedos e começa a introduzir seu membro na pequena entrada de Shaka, procurando ser o mais delicado possível apesar do desejo consumi-lo de maneira alucinante.

Shaka sente a dor da invasão, mas vai ditando o ritmo e se acostumando a presença de Mu dentro de si. Quando a dor foi substituída por prazer começou a aumentar o ritmo. Mu percebeu que Shaka não mais sentia dor e aprofundou-se, sempre manipulando o sexo do amante. Shaka mantinha os olhos fechados, estava inebriado de prazer, estava em contato consigo, com o mundo, com o cosmo, com o nirvana. Sentia o gozo chegar. Não mais seguraria. Deixou o prazer explodir dentro de si e depois nas mãos de Mu.

- MU! – certamente seu grito de prazer pôde ser ouvido por todo Santuário, mas não se importava. Que todos participassem de sua felicidade, de seu prazer, de seu gozo.

Mu quando sentiu, viu e ouviu o prazer de Shaka também se permitiu gozar, introduziu-se no amante mais algumas vezes e pode sentir novamente o que era o prazer, o gozo, a concretização do amor.

A separação foi quase dolorosa, se pudesse, nunca mais separaria seu corpo do de Shaka. Deitou-se ao lado do amante, sua cabeça confortavelmente repousada no ombro de Shaka. Fechou seus olhos por alguns instantes enquanto esperava que a respiração se normalizasse. Neste pequeno momento de introspecção pode entender as suas lembranças, os seus motivos. Não enlouqueceria, afinal, tudo que visualizava era apenas ele. Era apenas Mu.

- Shaka. Eu te amo. Por tudo, por ontem, por hoje, por amanhã. Obrigado por simplesmente estar a meu lado.

- Não agradeça, longe de você não há vida. Você é mais importante para mim que eu mesmo. Mais importante que todos os mortais ou imortais. Você é único, eu sou único e nosso amor é único, não existe nada mais importante do que isso.

Mu apenas sorri e deposita um delicado beijo no rosto de Shaka, ficara sem palavras, o que falar quando o outro conseguira sintetizar tudo que sentia de maneira tão perfeita?

Deixou-se relaxar e o sono chegou de maneira natural, dormiram juntos, nus e abraçados. Acordaram com a noite já alta, saciados, felizes, renovados.

- Shakinha amor da minha vida...

- Lá vem encrenca... O que deseja meu amo e senhor?

- Nada demais, estou apenas morrendo de fome... Que tal uma saladinha... – Mu fala piscando os olhos...

- Já sei, se lembrou também que cozinha nunca foi o seu forte?

- Como adivinhou?

- Não sei... intuição talvez... – começam a rir enquanto Shaka se espreguiça e procura por suas roupas.

- Vou preparar algo para nós dois, também estou com fome.

Shaka se dirige a cozinha com um sorriso nos lábios. Tudo parecia estar voltando ao normal, mas ainda havia Eles...

- Shaka, não adianta nada se martirizar agora. Um dia após o outro e em breve terão oportunidade de extingui-los. Agora vá comer e alimentar seu carneiro faminto! – Shaka repreende a si mesmo enquanto abre a geladeira.

Não permitiria que a noite que tão bem se iniciara acabasse por conta de suas preocupações. Prepara uma salada leve e saborosa.

- Eis seu banquete, meu amo e senhor! – fala Shaka estendendo o prato para Mu com um sorriso malicioso...

- Como entrada está perfeito, esperarei ansioso pelo prato principal... – responde Mu também maliciosa retirando o prato das mãos de Shaka.

Ambos começam a comer silenciosamente imaginando mil maneiras de saborear o "prato principal" da refeição. A noite seria longa e feliz...


	9. Sem o véu da ignorância

**Disclamer**_: Saint Seiya e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem. Esta fic obviamente também não tem fins lucrativos_. _Música incidental: Cotidiano – Chico Buarque – Todos os direitos pertencem ao autor._

_**Comentários da Autora: **estamos chegando na reta final. Está sendo um grande prazer escrever esta fic e gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando. Tenho procurado fazer da melhor maneira possível, mas paciência, como eu já disse, está é a minha primeira fic. Abraços a todos._

* * *

_**Sem o véu da ignorância, ou nem tudo é um mar de rosas...**_

A noite que se seguiu a completa recuperação de Mu foi bastante "agitada" na casa de Virgem. Todo Santuário pode constatar que naquela casa tudo havia voltado ao normal.

- Camus, desse jeito eu não vou conseguir dormir. Shaka está se superando...

- Ora, ora, _mon ange_, imagine-se a meses sem sexo... Será que nosso companheiro não merece um pouco de nossa compreensão?

- Realmente sou obrigado a concordar com você, meses sem sexo me enlouqueceriam... Pobre Shaka, merece uma noite de puro prazer, mas isso está me dando uma idéia... – Milo vira-se para Camus maliciosamente já tentando arrancar a blusa do francês.

- Vamos imita-los?

- Se não pode com eles, junte-se a eles. Não é esse o ditado?

- Sim, e acho uma ótima idéia, até que de vez em quando sai alguma coisa útil dessa sua cabecinha.

Até mesmo no Templo do Grande Mestre as coisas esquentaram. Saori, que já havia passado o dia de ótimo humor resolveu também ter uma noite _caliente_ com seu cavalinho... ops com seu maridinho...

Parecia que tudo estava realmente voltando ao normal, parecia que a paz e o amor estavam rondando a todos. Esse era o plano de Shaka, assim poderiam vencer. Mas quando se trata de relacionamento humano nada é tão simples assim. O sol se levantou no horizonte e com ele sempre vem o dia seguinte... Bafo de onça na cara, cabelos despenteados, preguiça, fome, fila no banheiro, roupa no chão, louça suja na pia... a rotina... a grande inimiga de qualquer casal e também a sua grande amiga. Tudo depende exclusivamente da maneira como lidamos com ela.

_Todo dia ela faz tudo sempre igual, _

_Me sacode as seis horas da manhã_

_Me sorri um sorriso pontual_

_E me beija com a boca de hortelã_

_Todo dia eu só penso em poder parar_

_Meio dia eu só penso em dizer não_

_Depois penso na vida pra levar_

_E me calo com a boca de feijão_

_Toda noite ela diz pra eu não me afastar_

_Meia noite ela jura eterno amor_

_Me aperta até eu quase sufocar_

_E me morde com a boca de pavor._

Shaka levanta-se cedo, com o alvorecer, como de costume e vai para seu trono de Lótus meditar. Saíra da cama silenciosamente para não acordar seu precioso amante. Dormira muito pouco, mas compensara. Não trocaria as horas não dormidas por um calmo sono. Teria muito tempo para dormir quando chegasse a hora.

Acendera o incenso de sândalo, sentara-se confortavelmente e fechara seus olhos. A muito tempo não meditava com total esvaziamento de si mesmo. Estava feliz, calmo e em paz. Esta era sem dúvida a melhor maneira de meditar. Seria capaz de passar dias ali.

Mu acordara horas depois de Shaka. Adorava dormir e a noite fora praticamente insone, não que se arrependesse, mas aproveitou o silêncio da manhã e o escurinho do quarto para dormir. Abriu os olhos e não encontrou Shaka a seu lado. Deveria estar meditando como fazia toda manhã.

- Louro metódico, mesmo depois de tudo é incapaz de mudar sua rotina. Decididamente não entendo esse pessoal estranho.

Eram muito parecidos em muitas coisas e muito diferentes também, Mu agora tinha mais consciência disso do que qualquer pessoa, mas amava aquele louro doido e não se aborreceria por tão pouco. Resolveu levantar. Tomou um longo e relaxante banho. Pegou algumas frutas na cozinha e resolveu passear um pouco. Andava calmamente pelo Santuário se deliciando com uma suculenta pêra. Bem no fundinho de seu coração se ressentia por Shaka não estar com ele, mas não deveria interferir. Encontrou Shion sentado calmamente na beira do lago.

- Olá Mu. Onde está Shaka?

- Meditando.

- Deixe de ser ranzinza e egoísta! Não queria que ele ficasse te paparicando 24 horas por dia, queria?

- E desde quando eu estou reclamando?

- Esqueceu que fui seu mestre? Te conheço muito bem garoto! Mas ouça o conselho de um velho – e bota velho nisso – não sufoque seu amor ou poderá mata-lo!

- Mas hoje é um dia especial, ele bem que poderia me dar um pouco de atenção... – Mu faz um muxoxo.

- Quando se está junto daquele que se ama, qualquer dia é especial. Nunca se esqueça disso.

- Sei. – Mu encerra a conversa, não estava com o melhor dos humores para ouvir sermão de seu mestre.

- Venha, sente-se a meu lado para aproveitar um pouco do belo dia que está fazendo.

Mu senta-se ao lado de Shion, este o abraça e faz com que Mu deite em seu colo. Acaricia os longos cabelos lavanda com extrema ternura. Seu garoto era a cópia dele mesmo quando jovem, como poderia repreende-lo?

Mu sentia a ternura de Shion e seu coração se aquietava. Não se lembrava de algum dia ter sido tratado com tanto carinho por seu mestre. Seu pensamento voa para sua infância, seu treinamento. O sol estava tão agradável... Com esses pensamentos acaba adormecendo no colo de Shion e assim Shaka o encontra.

- Mu !

- Psiu, está dormindo como um anjo.

- Está cena é linda Shion.

- Quando ele acordar, se prepare para uma pequena batalha com seu ariano genioso.

- Mas já? Por quê?

- Estava se sentindo solitário porque acordou e você estava meditando.

- Você tem toda razão. Ele é mesmo um ariano genioso, mas eu o adoro assim mesmo... Estou tão feliz, não estou com disposição para brigas.

- Eu imagino, posso ver a felicidade em seus olhos. Ele é genioso, mas é adorável, não?

- E você não é nada coruja... Quando vai contar a ele, Shion?

Mu já havia acordado, mas mantivera os olhos fechados como se ainda estivesse dormindo. O que será que seu mestre escondia dele?

- Eu tenho medo?

- De quê? Você é um cavaleiro ou um rato?

- Com relação a esse assunto, um verdadeiro rato de esgoto.

Mu não agüenta mais de curiosidade e abre os olhos.

- Será que vocês poderiam me esclarecer a respeito de quê estão falando? Creio que deve ser algo que me interessa...

Shaka apenas olha para Shion, a hora chegara. Senta-se ao lado dos dois em silêncio e segura as mãos de Mu. Sabia que ele precisaria de força.

- Alguém aqui pode abrir o bico, por favor.

- Creio que quem tem algo a dizer aqui sou eu, mas sempre tive medo. Não posso mais guardar a verdade dentro de mim, mas por favor Mu não me julgue antes de ouvir todos os meus motivos e não julgue Shaka por não te falar nada. Ele mesmo só ficou sabendo a poucos dias atrás e eu pedi o seu silêncio, pois se alguém tem que te contar toda a história, este alguém sou eu.

- Que história, do que você está falando Mestre, estou cada vez mais confuso.

- A história a que me refiro é a história do seu nascimento, dos seus pais, da sua família.

- Mas essa história eu já conheço, desde que me entendo por gente, sei que minha mãe morreu em meu parto e que meu pai é desconhecido e que não tenho irmãos. Não pode ter qualquer segredo numa história tão simples e trivial assim.

- Esta não é toda verdade, Mu e sim apenas parte dela.

- Como assim?

"A muitos anos atrás um cavaleiro de Athenas conheceu uma linda mulher de olhos violeta e lindos cabelos com a cor de lavanda. Este cavaleiro nunca se apaixonara por uma mulher e vivia um lindo amor com outro cavaleiro, porém ao conhece-la apaixonou-se perdidamente como não pensava ser possível acontecer. Esta mulher vivia em uma pequena vila tibetana onde os poucos restantes da raça lemuriana vivem. Ele a cortejou, a pediu em casamento. Ela também tinha se apaixonado pelo garboso cavaleiro. Mas o pai dela, um dos mestres da vila, nunca permitiria que sua única filha se casasse com um cavaleiro de Athenas. Afinal, que tipo de vida este homem poderia oferecer para aquela bela mulher? Dias, meses, anos de ausência e solidão. Preocupação infinita com a vida dele e mesmo colocar a vida dela em risco, pois em qualquer momento um inimigo maluco poderia querer atingi-lo através dela.

Mas a paixão dos dois foi maior que as proibições, foi maior que as convenções, foi maior que tudo. Ele abandonara seu companheiro de dezenas de anos, ela abandonara sua casa, sua família, tudo... Durante algum tempo viveram juntos e felizes em um castelo sem portas localizado numa remota montanha tibetana. Até que ela engravidou de seu primeiro filho. Nasceu um lindo garoto de belíssimos olhos verdes e cabelos lavanda. Este menino foi amado demais em seus primeiros meses de vida, mas o destino e a vontade dos deuses era maior e mais forte. Eles foram encontrados e levados para o Santuário de Athenas. Este homem foi promovido a Grande Mestre do Santuário e ela foi levada para o Templo das Sacerdotisas da Deusa. Seu destino já estava traçado, assim como de seu filho e de seu marido.

O garoto começou a ser treinado para assumir seu posto como Cavaleiro de Athenas guardião da Casa de Áries por seu pai, sem saber que este era seu pai. Alguns anos depois este cavaleiro, Mestre do Santuário foi chamado ao Templo das sacerdotisas de Athenas, onde mais uma vez pôde encontrar sua amada esposa. Passaram todo um dia juntos e tiveram uma única noite de despedida, como havia sido ordenado pelos deuses. E mais uma vez ela engravidou e, nove meses depois, nasceu a menina que seria a encarnação da Deusa Palas-Athena na terra. Esta mulher morreu no parto da menina. Sua função na Terra havia sido cumprida. A criança foi trazida para o Santuário, porém um cavaleiro assassinou o Grande Mestre responsável pela segurança da encarnação da Deusa e quase a matou, mas ela foi salva pelo Cavaleiro da Casa de Sagitário. O garoto, filho do grande mestre, que sempre acreditou ser órfão, tornara-se, nesse momento, realmente órfão. Ele voltou para seu Castelo em Jamiel e lá viveu até que sua irmã, que ele não sabia ser sua irmã, despertou a divindade e ele só então retornou para o Santuário. Muitas guerras aconteceram e depois da Grande Guerra Santa contra o Deus do Submundo os cavaleiros foram ressuscitados pelo espírito da Deusa reencarnada, inclusive o Grande Mestre assassinado muitos anos antes. Hoje todos vivem juntos no Santuário mas nem a Deusa, nem o nobre cavaleiro de Áries sabiam, até este momento, a verdade sobre seu nascimento e sobre seu parentesco."

Mu ouviu toda história de sua vida em completo silêncio. Tentando encaixar todas as informações recebidas. Então sua vida sempre fora uma farsa? De repente levanta-se irado.

- Por quê? Por que sempre escondeu a verdade de mim? Que culpa eu tinha? Você tem idéia de como sofri? De como eu queria ter um pai, ter uma família e de como eu queria que meu pai fosse como você?

- Você também não idéia de como eu sofri, Mu. Eu via você crescer, te ensinava tudo que sabia, via seus momentos de frustração e não podia te abraçar, não podia te consolar como um pai faria. Eu via você crescer e cada vez mais ser o espelho de sua mãe. Eu a via em você cada dia mais. Seus cabelos, seus olhos quando se irrita ou fica extremamente feliz assumem o tom violeta dos dela, sua doçura, sua calma, sua paz. Você é a sua mãe em pessoa. Não sabe quantas noites chorei sozinho naquele templo! Não me culpe. Eu fiz o que me foi permitido fazer. Se eu contasse que era seu pai seria retirado de mim. Era a única maneira de ficar perto de você! Eu não podia permitir que a única pessoa que me restara também fosse afastada de mim! Eu não suportaria!

- Eu nunca me afastaria de você! Nunca! - Mu chorava e gritava, seu cosmo estava completamente descontrolado. Seus cabelos revoavam, as folhas dançavam a sua volta. Tinha muita raiva, dor, medo do futuro, mas não conseguia odiar Shion. Seu amado mestre era seu pai! Parecia que estava a ponto de explodir.

Outros cavaleiros sentiram a tensão e a dor do cosmo de Mu e correram com medo de que o Santuário estivesse sendo invadido. Quando chegaram encontraram Mu completamente descontrolado, Shion ajoelhado no chão com lágrimas nos olhos, completamente derrotado e Shaka em estado de choque.

Shaka sabia que Shion era pai de Mu mas não sabia de toda a verdade. Estava chocado com tudo. Ainda não conseguira absorver toda a verdade. Dokho fora o único que entendera o que estava acontecendo ali. Ele sabia de toda a verdade, ele fizera parte daquela história. Ele fora abandonado por Shion quando este conheceu a mãe de Mu e durante muitos anos odiara aquele garoto por ser filho daquela que lhe roubara seu único amor. Agora, após todos terem renascidos, puderam se reencontrar e puderam estar novamente juntos. Seu coração não mais guardava nenhum rancor. Todos já sofreram demais, todos já pagaram o preço, de agora em diante deveriam viver da melhor maneira possível, deixando o passado nas areias do passado.

Todos estavam abismados com a força da fúria e da tristeza de Mu quando Saori chega.

- Alguém poderia me explicar que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Por todos os deuses, acalme-se Mu ou irá matar a todos nós!

Mu acalma-se um pouco com a chegada da recém descoberta irmã. Dirigi-se a Shion com desdém e pergunta:

- Você contará tudo a ela ou eu terei que faze-lo?

- Não se preocupe, meu filho...

- Não me chame assim! Não foi meu pai antes, não o será agora! - Mu irrita-se novamente.

- Se prefere assim, que seja feita a sua vontade, realmente não sei se tenho o direito de chamá-lo de filho. Mas deixe, eu contarei a verdade a ela. E a todos que aqui estão. Chega de segredos! Não carregarei esta história para meu túmulo novamente.

Shion repete toda a história contada a Mu para todos os presentes. As reações são as mais diversas possíveis. Choque, pena, raiva, indiferença...

Shaka abraça Mu e o afasta da roda. Ele já estava sofrendo demais, não permitiria que fosse transformado em mico de picadeiro no meio de todos.

- Por que, Shaka? Se sempre soube de tudo, por que nunca nada me falou?

- Eu não sabia de tudo, sabia apenas que Shion era seu pai e mesmo isso, só fui saber a apenas alguns dias atrás, quando você ainda era um "bebê" e eu estava desesperado sem saber como cuidar de você. Ele me ajudou. Não imaginava que Saori era sua irmã ou que sua mãe havia sido afastada de você pelos Sacerdotes do Templo. Me desculpe, meu amor, me desculpe por tudo, por não ter estado com você está manhã, por não ser aquilo que gostaria que eu fosse.

- Não me peça desculpas! Eu amo o arrogante Cavaleiro de Virgem! Sei de nossas diferenças e teremos que conviver com isso para sempre, porém este é o segredo do Amor, aceitar e conviver. Respeitar e mesmo assim desejar. Sei de meu gênio instável e sei também que muitas vezes não entende minhas atitudes e meus ataques, se puder me aceitar desta maneira, serei para sempre seu! Não farei como ele... que abandonou Dokho por minha mãe.

- Não me prometa nada! Eu te amor como você é! Não podemos controlar nosso coração e nosso futuro. Vamos viver, é o suficiente agora. O futuro aos Deuses pertence. Não devemos desperdiçar o precioso presente com ele.

- Se prefere assim, que assim seja, mas...

Shaka põe o dedo sobre os lábios de Mu para cala-lo.

- Chega, não fale mais nada. Vamos para casa. Vamos arrumar a bagunça que você fez no banheiro.

Mu solta uma sonora gargalhada! Bagunça no banheiro... Só mesmo um metódico virginiano para se lembrar de algo tão trivial e sem importância em um momento como aquele.

- Acho que é a melhor coisa a fazer agora! Vamos?

- Sim, mãos a obra. Um outro dia, uma outra hora, talvez conversemos novamente sobre esse assunto.

Mu ainda sentia a dor em seu coração, ainda estava confuso e atordoado. Não conseguia concatenar seus pensamentos de forma coerente. Talvez lavar um banheiro fosse a melhor forma de relaxar, talvez só estivesse prolongando um sofrimento, mas naquele momento mais nada poderia fazer. Subiu as escadas acompanhado o amado. Sabia que seu amor seria para sempre, mas entendia o medo do amado em receber e acreditar em promessas depois de tudo que ouvira. E Dokho, como ele suportara tanto e ainda assim amava Shion? Quem sabe, quando esfriasse a cabeça tivesse coragem de ir conversar com ele e tentar entender um pouco mais seu pai. Pai, a palavra soava tão estranha a seus ouvidos, mas incoerentemente aquecia seu coração de forma deliciosa.

Subiu as escadarias silenciosa e distraidamente se recordando de seu passado. De sua infância e aos poucos se lembrava de pequenos detalhes, de como, muitas vezes, fora protegido por Shion, de quantas vezes ele agira como um verdadeiro pai...


	10. Tudo em pratos limpos

**Disclamer**_: Saint Seiya e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem. Esta fic obviamente também não tem fins lucrativos_. Música incidental: Cotidiano – Chico Buarque – Todos os direitos pertencem ao autor.

_**Comentários da Autora:** Está sendo um grande prazer escrever esta fic e gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando. Tenho procurado fazer da melhor maneira possível, mas paciência, como eu já disse, está é a minha primeira fic. Abraços a todos. Por favor, deixem seus comentários não custa nada... _

_Observação: A princípio não pretendia explorar o relacionamento de Shion e Dokho porém sei que o capítulo anterior deixou algumas lacunas em aberto. Não vou responde-las aqui. Em breve prometo uma side contando mais amiúde o relacionamento ShionXDokhoX "mãe de Mu"._

_**

* * *

**__**Colocando tudo em pratos limpos...ou a Batalha Final**_

O clima no Santuário ficou bastante modificado após todas as revelações de Shion. As reações foram diversas, porém aqueles realmente envolvidos com a história ainda não sabiam como lidar com todas as verdades. Mu e Shaka se recolheram ao templo de Virgem, mas qualquer um que passasse próximo aquela casa era capaz de sentir a tensão presente no ar. Shaka tentava compreender a revolta de Mu e consola-lo porém a paciência nunca foi uma de suas grandes virtudes.

Shion e Dokho se mantiveram completamente reclusos e ninguém fazia idéia do que realmente acontecia atrás das paredes do Templo de Áries.

Saori entrou em parafuso com tudo que soubera a respeito de si mesma. Seu lado humano e seu lado divino, mais que nunca entraram em conflito. Seiya tentava ajudar mas não era um especialista em psicologia.

O resumo de tudo era um clima que poderia ser tocado por qualquer um de tão pesado que estava; conflitos e confusões aqui e ali e a discórdia imperando em cada parte do Santuário. Até casais já bem estruturados como Milo e Camus, Marin e Aiória entraram em crise nesse momento.

As coisas não poderiam continuar indefinidamente daquela maneira ou estariam perdidos. Saori sabia que as coisas deviam partir dela. Era a reencarnação da Deusa Athenas e deveria colocar os interesses da humanidade acima de seus sentimentos particulares. Chamou todos para uma reunião informal nos jardins do salão do mestre. Precisavam acertar seus ponteiros a qualquer custo.

Os cavaleiros foram chegando cabisbaixos e silenciosos.

- Saori, você tem certeza que isso é mesmo necessário?

- Certamente. Todos aqui têm suas razões para não estar com o melhor dos ânimos, porém devem se lembrar que acima de tudo são os cavaleiros da justiça. Temos que resolver agora nossos problemas pessoais.

- Saori, te respeito muito, mas você acha que é tão simples assim? – Mu foi o primeiro a se manifestar depois das declarações de Saori.

- Não creio que seja simples, mas creio que seja necessário.

Shion estava com a cabeça baixa. Lágrimas banhavam seus olhos, mas teria que ser forte e aceitar o que viesse. Dokho segurava suas mãos e no íntimo tinha vontade de partir pra cima de Mu e encher a cara dele de porrada até que ele deixasse de agir como um garoto mimado. Decididamente Shion havia mimado demais aquele garoto. Mas não podia fazer nada se não quisesse perder o ariano novamente.

- Passei a minha vida inteira me acreditando órfão, cresci sozinho e discriminado, morri, ressuscitei, fui afastado do meu amor, virei criança, dei meu sangue pelas armaduras sagradas e vocês querem que eu encare tudo como se fosse natural?

Shaka já não agüentava mais esse discurso de Mu, ele estava parecendo um velho disco de vinil arranhado. Estava realmente na hora de dar um basta nesta história. Pela primeira vez concordava com Saori.

- Mu chega! – Shaka dá um grito. Todos olham para ele espantados e se mantém em silêncio. Mu esboça uma reação, mas se cala com um gesto de Shaka.

- Querido, agora você vai me ouvir. Durante todos estes dias me mantive calado. Sei que tudo que ouviu e descobriu não é o que se pode chamar de trivial, mas creio que você já passou dos limites do aceitável. Quando vai parar de olhar para seu próprio umbigo? Quando vai acabar esta auto piedade? Você acha que é o único a sofrer aqui? E Saori, sua irmã? Além de tudo ela tem que carregar o fardo da divindade e não está se lamentando nem lambendo as próprias feridas, está tentando lutar e nos fazer lutar. E Dokho, será que ele não foi o mais atingido por toda essa história? Você o viu esmorecer? O viu deixar de lutar por aquele que ama? E seu pai? Não ouse dizer que Shion não é seu pai, porque ele o é e sempre te tratou como um filho. Você foi discípulo do Grande Mestre do Santuário que deu a sua vida e a sua felicidade por você e por sua irmã. Deixe de ser tolo! Você sempre foi especial para mim. Sempre admirei sua força e sua sabedoria, por favor, meu amor, não me descepcione, eu não agüentaria.

Shaka acaba seu discurso e senta-se. O pesado silêncio mantém-se por todos no jardim. Era possível ouvir o som do leve farfalhar das folhas.

Mu ouvira tudo que Shaka falara e percebera que ele estava correto. Estava tão preocupado com sua própria dor que não vira mais nada a sua volta. Precisava perdoar a todos, começando por perdoar a si mesmo. Precisava do amor que todos ali tinham para lhe dar e ele egoisticamente negava, se achando a última das criaturas.

- Saori, Pai, Shaka, vocês são capazes de me perdoar? Shaka meu amor, você tem toda a razão. Eu nunca tivera meus sentimentos e minha organizada vida tão testada como agora. De uma hora para outra, tudo que eu acreditava como verdade absoluta foi posto a prova ou questionado e eu não soube como lidar com isso, não soube abrir meus olhos e meu coração para entender aqueles que estão a minha volta e receber todo o amor que vocês estão me dando. Seriam todos capazes de perdoar este ariano tolo e cabeça dura?

As lágrimas agora banhavam o rosto de todos ali presentes. Uma enchente digna da ira de Poisedon estava acontecendo naquele jardim.

Shion apenas levantara o rosto e sorrira. Abrira os braços em sinal de perdão. Sinal este perfeitamente compreendido por Mu que se encolheu nos braços do pai. Dokho sorrira francamente, o último problema entre ele e Shion estava acabado, agora poderia ser feliz. Saori também foi se abraçar com o pai e o irmão. A família agora estava reunida e sem mágoas. Muitas vezes é preciso colocar as coisas em pratos limpos para que tudo se resolva e nada como uma mãozinha de quem está de fora.

- Olhem só, a melação está linda, fico muito feliz por todos, mas será que a gente pode partir logo para a ação e pensar em como vamos resolver os nosso reais problemas? Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu não sou lemuriano e não tenho a menor vontade de acabar meus novos dias de esbórnia, quer dizer de vida, pendurado numa árvore como um porco.

Só mesmo Milo para cortar o clima...

- Milhucho, até que enfim saiu algo que presta dessa boquinha linda.

Camus direciona um olhar gelado a Afrodite. Todos sentiram o ar em volta cair alguns graus.

- Desculpe geladinho, eu sei que o bofe ai tem dono, mas que ele tem uma boquinha linda tem...

Camus rosna alguma coisa em francês que ninguém se esforçou muito para entender.

- Mon ange, creio que não temos mais nada a fazer aqui. Vamos?

Milo se levantou em silêncio seguindo Camus. Seria mais seguro para todos, sabia o quanto aquele aquariano poderia ser ciumento. O ciúme não era apenas uma característica sua, se fosse com ele, Afrodite já teria virado picadinho, então era melhor se retirar antes que todos virassem picolé.

Quando o casal sai a risada foi geral.

- Que roubada você arrumou pro Milo, hein Dido?

- Que nada. Milo sabe como lidar com o cubo de Gelo ciumento. Mas me digam, não é ótimo vê-lo perder a calma?

- Decididamente você não tem a menor noção de perigo. Acho que também está na hora de me retirar. Tem uma amazona de sangue quente lá em casa me esperando.

Aos poucos os cavaleiros vão se retirando, no final ficaram apenas Shaka, Mu, Shion, Dokho, Saori e Pégasus, que nada falara, mas não sairia do lado de Saori por nada no mundo, mesmo que fosse para ficar calado feito uma múmia sem entender bulhufas do que estava acontecendo.

- Shaka, antes de tudo acontecer você havia conseguido uma grande vitória contra nossos inimigos, mas creio que os últimos acontecimentos não foram favoráveis ao Santuário, tem alguma sugestão?

Antes mesmo que Shaka pudesse responder, sentem um cosmo hostil as portas do Santuário. Chegara a hora, estavam sendo invadidos. Alguns guardas entram correndo. Muitos haviam sido mortos com apenas um golpe dos inimigos.

Chegara a hora da verdade.

- Saori, mande que todos baixem as armas e os deixe entrar. Chame todos de volta para o salão. Eu tenho uma estratégia. Pode ser a nossa vitória ou a nossa ruína. Temos que confiar no amor. É a nossa única chance.

- Ficou maluco, Shaka? Eu sempre achei que você fosse meio doido, agora eu tenho certeza. Como não vamos lutar? Como vamos deixar que eles entrem em nossa casa e ameacem Athenas?

- Seyia, você não entendeu nada? Não aprendeu nada? A violência, a hostilidade só os fortalece. Nem mesmo todos os nossos cosmos juntos seriam capazes de acabar com eles se partíssemos para uma luta frontal.

- Mestre Shaka tem razão. Venha, se quer me proteger me abrace.

Seyia mesmo sem entender abraça Saori, ele a amava acima de tudo acima de si mesmo, nunca seria capaz de fazer nada para aborrece-la. Dokho e Shion dão as mãos, seus cosmos se elevam, mas não eram cosmos de luta e sim um cosmo calmo, amoroso, luminoso. Já estavam lutando com a força de seus corações. Shaka beija Mu, como beijara no dia que ele se recuperara, com volúpia, com abandono, com entrega. Os outros cavaleiros começam a chegar assustados, mas a paz que encontram no jardim faz com que compreendam como devem lutar. Todos se unem a seus parceiros e parceiras numa comunhão de amor.

Os inimigos vão subindo a escada correndo com força e hostilidade, mas a cada passo, parece que a força os abandona, como se estivessem sendo sugados. Quando chegam finalmente ao salão do mestre já estão se arrastando pelo chão.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Estão se despedindo uns dos outros. Bando de tolos, vão morrer agora! – Liu se levanta com o que restava de suas forças e tenta um último blefe para deixa-los irritados. Joga um ataque direto contra Saori. Shion, sabendo que Seiya poderia não se controlar e atacar Liu dando assim a energia que ela precisava, se coloca na frente de Saori recebendo o golpe. Mas o golpe não o afeta, apenas arranhando um pouco o seu rosto.

- Querida, o que está querendo aqui? Somos um povo de paz, não percebe? Nós não lutamos. Quer nos matar. Prossiga!

Shion abre os braços e vai andando calmamente em direção a Liu. Os outros se unem de mãos dadas, com a força da amizade os unindo e transformando os cosmos de todos em apenas um cosmo.

- Se afaste de mim, lemuriano nojento! O que quer, se afaste, vá! Estou mandando! Suma! – Liu começa a gritar e andar para trás tentando se afastar de Shion que cada vez mais se aproximava de braços abertos.

Os irmãos de Liu, muito mais fracos que ela, não tiveram forças para esboçar qualquer tipo de reação. Já estavam adormecidos e aos poucos seus corpos iam ficando transparentes, desaparecendo para sempre dessa dimensão.

- Não! Não podem tê-los destruído assim! Se afaste de mim!

Liu estava tão desesperada que começou a atacar Shion, mesmo sabendo que seus ataques não podiam feri-lo. Shion continuava se aproximando calmamente até alcança-la.

- O que está acontecendo com você? Por que está tão nervosa? Acalme-se criança.

Shion abraça Liu e começa a acalenta-la como se faz com uma criança nervosa. Aos poucos o demônio começa a chorar, seus corpo amolece nos braços do Lemuriano e ela desmaia. Suas feições vão mudando de forma paulatinamente. Liu aos poucos se transforma numa bela garota asiática, como outra qualquer. O demônio que havia habitado aquele corpo por incontáveis milênios, criado os "irmãos" que desapareceram havia sido expulso e se desintegrara no espaço para todo sempre.

Shion pega a garota no colo e a leva em direção de um dos muitos quartos do templo do mestre.

- Quando ela acordar vai entrar em choque. Ela vivera a muitos milênios atrás, não sei se sua mente será capaz de resistir.

- Pai, não creio que esta seja a hora de nos preocuparmos com isso. Nós conseguimos. O mundo está livre. Quando ela acordar, faremos tudo que pudermos para ajuda-la. Creio que os Deuses nos ajudarão.

- É verdade meu filho. Não estamos num momento de preocupação e sim de comemoração.

Depois de acomodar a garota, todos se unem em um abraço longo. A amizade e o amor venceram mais uma vez as forças do mal. Todos haviam posto a prova muito mais que seus corpos. Haviam posto a prova suas almas e seus corações. Haviam vencido, muito mais que um bando de demônios malucos, haviam vencido seus próprios demônios. Aqueles que habitam o mais fundo de nosso ser e muitas vezes nos levam a cometer loucuras!

- Ai galera, não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou com a garganta seca. Creio que esta foi a mais difícil de nossas batalhas, a batalha contra nós mesmos. Eu vou beber alguma coisa. Se alguém quiser me acompanhar...

- Masquinha, eu vou, eu vou...

- Afrodite, não abusa... – Máscara da Morte bufa para o peixinho, mas no fundo tava doido para dar um amasso nele.

Todos começam a rir. Não é que Máscara da Morte era capaz de sentir? Muito haviam descoberto uns sobre os outros e muito ainda havia a descobrir, esta vitória havia sido apenas o começo. O começo do futuro...

* * *

Comentários finais: Creio que ficamos por aqui... ou não... De qualquer forma, foi delicioso escrever esta fic. Me perdoem eventuais erros de português - desculpe seu Manuel da Padaria - pois a grande maioria dos capítulos não foi betado nem por mim mesma... rs... Gostaria dos comentários, são sempre úteis para que tentemos melhorar. Um abraço a todas (os) que acompanharam a fic. Bjs. Athenas de Áries.


End file.
